Hey Friend
by A.C.Reader
Summary: Si dos amigos se atraen mas de lo debido, porque no caer en la tentación? - Se que quieres, solo tienes que pedirlo... COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Hey, friend..

-Pásame las papas.

- Nop, son mías- dijo el muy maldito de mi mejor amigo, volteando el tarro de pringles en su boca.

- Maldita sea Cullen! Eres un hijo de… momento Claire no merece eso ella no tiene la culpa de tener un hijo como tú, desgraciado.

Edward estaba partido de la risa en el sofá individual de la sala de mi casa al lado mío, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca llena de papas. Me puse en cunclillas en el sofá y me prepare para saltar sobre él y recuperar mis preciadas papas.

El seguía riendo por lo cual no se dio cuanta sino hasta que estaba sobre el con mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y mis brazos estirados sobre su cabeza tratando de alcanzar la mano en la cual tenía el tarro de pringles originales.

-Suéltame Swan bájate de encima, estás loca joder. – Edward no paraba de reír, ya había pasado la comida que tenía en la boca pero hablaba con dificultad por mi peso sobre su abdomen y claro está por sus carcajadas.

- cuando me des mis papas ladrón, vienes a mi casa, te sientas en si sofá, respiras mi aire, vez mi televisión, te acuestas en mi cama y ahora te comes mis papas!

- Todo eso lo hago porque tú me dejas hacerlo querida.- maldito, el era un maldito, se estaba burlando de mi.

- Pues ya no podrás hacerlo más, dame mis papas y te largas de mi casa! O te hecho a patadas.

- Uy estamos agresivas hoy, será que estás en tu periodo Swan? Porque eso arruinaría nuestra diversión.

-jajajaj, tan chistoso el niñato no? Dame las papas, tengo hambre y no hay mas comida! Porque alguien ya se la acaba, algún día te volverás una bola de grasa y tus "amiguitas" ya no te querrán y perseguirán como animales en celo.

- Lo que tu estas es celosa, ya sabes solo tienes que pedírmelo.- no podía ver su cara porque estaba recostada en el respaldar del sofá con la mitad de mi cuerpo encima del suyo y la otra colgando, pero sabía que estaría con una sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro, el cual tenía ganas de golpear.

- Nunca Cullen, tal vez en tus sueños húmedos pero nunca te pediría eso.

- Lo harás Swan lo harás a su debido tiempo, nadie se puede resistir a mí.

Diciendo esto, me entrego las papas, me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo; yo me recosté en su pecho y comencé a comer papas felizmente.

-Ya estas feliz?- asentí contenta con mi boca llena de papas- No sé porque soy tu amigo, estás loca.

Le di un golpe en el hombro cuando dijo esto, pase la comida de mi boca y le respondí en un tono altivo.

-Existe una razón mí estimado Cullen y tú y yo la sabemos a la perfección.

-SI? Cuál es? Porque yo enserio no lo entiendo?- tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios que eran una tentación divina, que trataba de llevarte al paraíso y al infierno en menos de un minuto, era algo difícil de resistirse pero yo tenía que, no podía mostrar esa debilidad conocía a mi mejor amigo sabia que podría pasar y no quería arriesgarme; si ok me atraía qué más da.

-Elemental Señor Cullen, lo que sucede, pasa y acontece es que ud posee sentimientos profundos y muy fuertes hacia mi persona, en otras palabras mas sencillas y mundanas ud me ama y no podría vivir sin mi…

Los dos comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo, podía sentir las vibraciones de su risa dado a mi posición que para ojos de los demás seria inapropiada pero para nosotros era natural, nos conocíamos desde hace solo tres años cuando yo tenía quince y el diecisiete, el es hijo de el socio de mi papa por lo que cuando nos mudamos a Portland donde mi padre había fundado un hospital junto al padre de Edward nos conocimos y desde entonces éramos inseparables, bueno lo mas inseparables que se puede ser contando el hecho de que el llevaba dos años en la universidad y yo apenas entraba.

Estábamos solos en mi casa, mis padres estaban cenando con los de el y por alguna razón Esme, su madre, había insistido en el hecho de que los dos pasáramos la noche juntos viendo películas o cualquiera de esas cosas que suelen hacer las personas. Otra cosa que se me había olvidado mencionar era el hecho de que nuestras madres tenían esa extraña obsesión de que los dos fuéramos pareja, ok el me atraía y me gustaba mucho pero no estaba segura de si lo nuestro pudiera ser, dado el hecho de que Edward es un maldito Playboy.

-Oh Señorita Swan, no sabe lo mucho que me duele tener que desilusionarla pero no me queda otra opción que ser sincero con ud, tengo que decirle con mucho pesar en el alma que no poseo que ud está confundiendo las cosas puesto que es ud la persona que está loca e irremediablemente enamorada de mi.

- No seas ridículo Cullen.

- No lo soy y además se cuanto me desea querida tal vez no lo quieras admitir y probablemente no me cumplas el sueño de que me pidas y me ruegues que, ya sabes te haga el favor pero se que quieres y te aseguro que a mí la idea no es que me desagrade del todo.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cuello, yo simplemente lo miraba a los ojos llenos de lujuria que quemaba en él y que a la misma vez quemaba en mi ser, la lujuria, ese deseo incontrolable que desata los instintos más primitivos de las personas, los hace mostrase tal como son y los puede hacer caer en lo más hondo de un abismo o levantarlos de entre las cenizas y darle fuerza para vivir y satisfacer el deseo.

Su boca rozo con la mía, un roce insignificante pero que hacia recorrer una corriente eléctrica por todas mis extremidades, un roce que era más que todo una invitación y una prueba de lo que seguía.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos y atacaron de una forma en que denotaba la necesidad de saciar una sed incontrolable, por mi parte me encontraba en la misma situación, con la misma necesidad salvaje y primitiva que no prestaba atención a ningún tipo de razón, ley o moral; una necesidad que solo se preocupaba por ser saciada de la forma que fuera y por el método que resultara más placentero y efectivo.

Mis manos recorrían su pecho disfrutando de lo que pudiera ser ofrecido atravez de esa molesta capa de tela que separa mis manos de su piel y que separaba a la vez sus manos de mi piel, volví a tomar la posición que había adoptado hace pocos instantes mientras trataba de arrebatarles las papas que en este momento estaban tiradas en el piso entre el sofá de tres puestos y el sofá individual en el cual nos encontrábamos, puse una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y moví mis caderas de forma en que pudiera recibir algún tipo de alivio rozándome contra aquel bulto que se erguía tratando de escapar en el pantalón de Edward, yo llevaba un simple Short de tela cómodo que en estos momentos consideraba lo más molesto e inoportuno que pudiera existir. El beso seguía aumentado en intensidad hasta que Edward bajo sus labios, encontrando su camino por mi mandíbula bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula la cual mordió provocando que un gemido audible y lleno de placer saliera de mis labios, pude escuchar como Edward reía entre mi clavícula mientras sus manos se encargaban de alzar mi camisa blanca y sacarla tirándola en algún punto de la sala a la vez que yo desabotonaba los botones de su camisa y la resbalaba por sus anchos hombre dejando al descubierto su torso que siempre había deseado desde la primera vez que lo vi sin camisa. Sentí como sus manos se ubicaban debajo de mis muslos los cuales envolvió a su cintura antes de levantarse del sofá conmigo alzada y se dirigió a las escaleras sin dejar de besarme, estaba vez fue mi turno para bajar hacia su cuellos donde me detuve y mordí, chupe lamí y bese hasta que lo hice gemir a él también, sonreí triunfal cuando sentí como dejaba de subir las escaleras, deteniéndonos a mitad de camino y me empujo contra la pared antes de bajar su cabeza a mis senos los cuales de forma hábil libero del sostén que llevaba puesto hace tan solo 15 segundos, la forma en que me besaba y acariciaba mis pechos me dejaba fuera de mi misma, sin ninguna cordura y gemía de forma des controlable a la vez que mis manos se enredaban y jalaban aquel cabello cobrizo que envidiaba y me tenia loca.

Comencé a mover mis caderas de nuevo de forma desesperada buscando algo de fricción que calmara un poco mi necesidad que me estaba consumiendo por dentro, Edward gruño fuerte después de unas cuantas rozadas que cada vez iban subiendo la velocidad, al parecer Edward no soporto mas puesto que me alejo de la pared y siguió su camino escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación en la cual el ya había estado muchas veces pero nunca antes de esta forma.

No podría decir como abrió la puerta puesto que estaba muy concentrada en sus labios sobre los míos y una de sus manos que acariciaba mis senos, resultaba increíble el equilibrio que el poseía y la fuerza para sostenerme con solo una mano.

Sentí como me recostaba en una superficie acolchada que supuse era mi cama, se distancio un poco de por unos segundo en los cuales puede aprecia su cuerpo de cintura para arriba desnudo, sus ojos que ahora eran color negro en vez de verde oscuro y su cabello mas despeinado de lo usual por mis manos; vi también como desabrochaba su pantalón y antes de bajarlo sacaba de el una bolsita color plateada la cual supuse era el condón, luego bajo sus bóxers dejando expuesto y libre a su erguido, grande y magnifico miembro el cual al verlo solo pude soltar un lamentable jadeo , el solo sonrió abrió la bolsita del condón con los dientes y en menos de medio minuto ya estaba de nuevo sobre mí, desabrochando mi short y bajándolo junto con mis bragas en un solo movimiento. En ese momento paro, y miro directamente a mis ojos, en su mirada pude ver la duda y que estaba tratando de pedir mi permiso y mi consentimiento para seguir, yo simplemente lo bese, incapaz de hacer algo más. El entendió mi mensaje y se posiciono en mi entrada lentamente, entrado de forma cuidadosa hasta llega al himen que estaba intacto, volvió a mirarme y se inclino a besarme mientras entraba por completo. Trate ahogar el gemido de dolor pero no pude evitar aruñar su espalda dejando marca, después de unos segundos de quietud el dolor seso por lo que le indique a Edward con un movimiento de cadera que siguiera, después de unos segundos ya me tenia gritando su nombre y en menos de lo pensado llegue a mi primer orgasmo, claro que el aun no había terminado, siendo todo un Dios del sexo me hizo acabar dos veces mas antes de el venirse y caer rendido a mi lado.

Los dos estábamos jadeantes en la cama, uno junto al el otro abrazados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Wow eso fue increíble- dije yo entre jadeos.

- Si lo se, soy increíble- dijo Edward riéndose.

- ajajajajaaja tan chistoso.

- tu lo acabas de admitir, además ya lo comprobaste por ti misma.

- ok ok listo y esto en que nos deja?- eso era algo que en serio teníamos que aclarar

- Mmmm no se tu que dices?

-Amigos con derecho?- sip solo eso necesitábamos

- Claro, asi podrá repetir todas las veces que quiera Señorita Swan, se que es difícil cansarse de mi.

-Oh ud siempre tan modesto Señor Cullen.- dije haciendo que los dos riéramos despreocupadamente.

- Entonces ahora que quieres hacer?

-pues la idea de repetir no esta mal- dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Como desee Señorita Swan- dijo el antes de besarme de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Si tuvieras que matarme, de qué forma lo harías?

-todo depende. Puede ser lenta y dolorosa o tiene que ser rápida he indolora?

-Como quieras, lo único que tienes que tener en cuenta es que yo no sospeche nada y que la policía no te coja

- Mmm entonces creo que te envenenaría con arsénico, ya sabes, pequeñas cantidades en tus comidas. He escuchado que es difícil de detectar…

-Bah se mas original Swan, algo más impactante.

- Que esperas de mi Cullen? No he podido dormir porque alguien que conozco es un maldito adicto al sexo que esta insanamente obsesionado con su mejor amiga a la cual convenció de que fuera su amante y además no soy una maldita sociópata!

-jajajajaja, Solo responde Swan no es gran cosa, y para que quede claro, aquella " mejor amiga" se dejo convencer muy rápido sabes?

- Ahh si? No me digas y como fue todo entonces? Cuéntame?

- No es nada del otro mundo fue sencillo, un simple beso y estaba lista!- Edward hablaba con un tono raro el cual denotaba sus intentos de no reir- Sabes… hasta comienzo a creer que la razón por la que acepto tan rápido no es solo el hecho de que yo sea jodidamente irresistible y tono un Dios del Sexo que tiene a cualquiera en su cama cuando quiera; no, no es solo eso, creo que está enamorada de mi…

-Oh en serio? No lo puedo creer ! y sabes que otra cosa no puedo creer

- Nop , dime

- lo malditamente modesta que puede ser la gente no? Me sorprende todos los días.

Edward no pudo sostener la risa y comenzó a soltar grandes carcajadas que me hacían sacudir por la posición que me encontraba recostada desnuda sobre su también desnudo pecho, los dos estábamos en la cama de el, ya había pasado un mes desde aquel día en el cual habíamos decidido comenzar con esta cosa de "amigos con beneficios" la verdad nos iba bastante bien, nos juntábamos cada ves que nuestros padres estaban ocupados en el hospital o algo así. Estábamos evitando que nuestros padres, en especial nuestras madres, se dieran cuenta de algo porque no era nada serio, solo teníamos relaciones disfrutando del mejor sexo de la vida pero no era nada mas, el era como un hermano para mi, un hermano con el cual podía tener sexo y era un Dios en eso como el mismo lo dijo, porque era definitivamente verdad.

El inconveniente era que como ya había mencionado, nuestras madres tenían la idea de juntarnos y blah blah blah.

Rode fuera de los brazos de Edward para revisar la hora en el reloj digital de su mesita de noche; Wow eran las 4 de la mañana, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido estando en la cama con Edward.

Senti como me jalaba por el brazo obligando a mi cuerpo a adoptar la misma posición de antes, la cual no duro por mucho tiempo porque en menos de 7 segundos , me encontraba debajo del increíble cuerpo de Edward, definitivamente no me arrepentía de nada, con sus dos brazos a cada lado como aprisionándome.

-bueno creo que alguien esquivo mi pregunta…

-joder Edward enserio, a veces creo que eres un sociópata…

- Te encanta que sea un sociópata querida, si no, no estuviéramos aquí.

- La razón por la cual estamos aquí es totalmente diferente.

- Me gustaría oírla…

- Ni sueñes que te voy a alimentar el ego Cullen, soy tu mejor amiga, las mejores amigas están para pisotearte hasta el punto que te quieras suicidar y luego, bah, ya sabes, viene todo eso lo de tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor y luego volver a poner su ego y su autoestima por el piso.

-Shh, estas divagando…

- no estoy divagando, estoy diciendo la ve…..

Edward me callo con un beso y un roce de su miembro ya muy muy erecto contra mi sexo que en menos de lo que me tomaría decir ornitorrinco estaba mojado y listo.

Un gemido salió de mi boca y Edward como era de esperarse sonrió de una forma autosuficiente alejándose un poco de mis labios para seguir con mi cuello mientras seguía rozándose contra mi. Era estupendo en esto, mis manos ya se encontraban jalando su pelo con fuerza y no paraba de soltar gemidos. El también estaba gimiendo en este punto en el cual los roces comenzaban a subir en velocidad, lo mas increíble de todo es que eran simples roces pero que al parecer causaba el mismo efecto enloquecedor en mi y en el.

De un momento a otro dejo de besar mi cuello y bajo hasta mis pies, los comenzó a besar algo que nunca antes había hecho pero tengo que admitir que se sentía muy bien. Comezo a subir por mis piernas, intercalando sus besos y sus caricias entre las dos; la verdad nunca pensé que esa parte de mi cuerpo podría volverse tan sensible y mas aun con las cosquillas que me causaba la barba de ya hace una semana de Edward, la cual era una de las razones por las cuales no dejaba que su rostro entrara en contacto con esa zona tan sensible, a la cual por cierto se estaba acercando mucho.

Edward se encontraba besando mis muslos, lugar en el cual su barba no causaba molestia sino placer, se salto mi sexo y siguió besando mi estomago, lamiendo mi ombligo mandando una corriente eléctrica diferente a la que había sentido durante todo el recorrido de sus labios; era muy diferente el hecho de sentir sus labios, que sentir su húmeda lengua que comenzó a subir hasta mis pechos donde se entretuvo un muy buen rato. Su boca seguía en mis pechos cuando sentí que una de sus manos descendía a esa parte olvidada y necesitada, lo siguiente que sentí fue sus magníficos dedos de pianista que desde aquella noche hace un mes me tenían loca de deseo.

A veces pensaba como había durado tanto tiempo sin esto por miedo que la amistad se "arruinara" sin saber que había una solución tan fácil como esta.

-Edward… agh Edward… Dios eres el mejor…

-SI nena… ya lo se..

- ni…. Ni…. Ni en es…estas situación dejas de ser … narcisista- no podía hablar con normalidad mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba mi clítoris y otros dos estaban entrando y saliendo de mi.

- Por eso… eso me amas – tuve ganas de reirme al escucharlo hablar con dificultad cuando pose mi mano encima de su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo.

- Sigue soñando Cullen… sabes … me..me..mejor entra en mi… YA- gemi fuertemente cuando sin previo aviso llegue a mi climax.

- como quiera señorita swan- respondió Cullen antes de entrar en mi y comenzar a embestir de una forma desesperada que hizo que llegara a mi segundo orgasmo rápidamente… no era el segundo de la noche, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tocado el cielo gracias a mi mejor amigo.

- Ya casi…- Edward se veía cansado, pero dispuesto a hacer que yo alcanzara otro orgasmo antes de el poder llegar al suyo.

- vamos nena, lleguemos al mismo tiempo.

Con sus palabras alcance de nuevo el climax junto a el… esto era lo máximo.

En algún momento me quede dormida y lo primero que escuche al levantarme no fue lo mas agradable de todo.

-Edward… Edward cariño llegamos.

Oh joder


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: twilight le pertenece exclusivamente a S.M

Cap 3

Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda pero el ya no estaba a mi lado, se encontraba en bóxers buscando algo en su cajón.

Yo por mi parte también me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa que se encontraba tirada en el piso de su habitación, me cambie muy rápido por lo que mi ropa estaba toda desordenada cuando Edward me hizo señas desde la puerta paraqué me acercara.

-Saldré a recibirlos y tu entra a la habitación de huéspedes mientras los distraigo ok?

- ok ok rápido, ve antes de que suban joder, si tu madre nos coge en esta estamos jodidos.

- seria capaz de comenzar a planear la boda…

-ni en broma digas eso Cullen, ni en broma.

-ha! Se que quieres pero no hay tiempo, ya corre a la habitación y cierra la puerta con suavidad no quieres que te escuchen joder.

Después de decir eso el salió y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, yo entre a la habitación mientras escuchaba como saludaba a sus padres y como les contaba que yo me encontraba en el cuarto de huéspedes, cuando su madre pregunto el porque el simplemente respondió con la mentira mas cliché que existe en estos casos…

-Nada solo que ayer vino para que le ayudara a estudiar para el examen que tiene hoy y cuando terminamos era tarde, se quedo dormida y listo.

Bueno no era totalmente mentira puesto que hoy tenía un examen en… cinco horas.

Me acosté en la cama cuando sentí unos pasos que subían las escaleras, trate de desordenar un poco la cama para que pareciera que había pasado toda la noche ahí, mis zapatos los había dejado en el pie de la cama antes de haberme acostado, asi que cuando ellos tocaron la puerta ya todo parecía normal.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y me encontré de frente con Claire, que traia puesto una blusa y un pantalón casual, algo que la caracterizaba mucho, y llevaba su hermoso pelo caramelo recogido en una coleta.

-Hola Bella, cariño que sorpresa verte aquí y que gusto también.

- Buenos días Claire, también es una sorpresa verte…- respondi antes de que me diera una abrazon acogedor.

- Edward me conto que te estaba ayudando para un examen de la facultad, que tal les fue?.

-Bien gracias por preguntas.

-Me alegra, bueno porque no bajamos a desayunar y será mejor que llames a tus padres porque cuando nos despedimos de ellos en el aeropuerto esta mañana dijeron que irían a casa para ver como estabas, te extrañan querida.

- yo también los extraño, se me había olvidado llamarlos solo busco mi celular y…

Fui interrumpida por un celular sonando que supuse que era el de Claire.

-Hola… Oh hola Caroline… si tranquila ella esta aquí…. No lo que sucede es que estaba estudiando con Edward… El le estaba ayudando con algo que no entendió…. Oh si claro yo le digo … Entonces nos vemos en el hospital mas tarde… listo Adios.

- bella, tu madre dijo que prendieras tu celular- me dijo Claire con una mirada divertida- ah y que te espera para almorzar antes de que partan al hospital.

- Gracias Claire.

-De nada cariño, te espero abajo.

Cerré la puerta cuando vi a Claire alejarse por el pasillo recogí mis zapatos y me los puse sin medias porque estas estaban en la habitación de Edward en la cual tenia que entrar para sacar mi bolso y mi celular pero antes entre en el baño privado que tenia la habitación de huéspedes que ya después de estos tres años era prácticamente mía.

En el baño tenia un cepillo de dientes que cambiaba cada dos meses, esto era normal para nosotros porque como ya había dicho a nuestros padres les gustaba que estuviéramos juntos mientras ellos estaban por fuera asi que yo tenia algunas de mis cosas aquí y Edward también poseía algunas en mi casa. Era raro que nuestros padres insistieran en eso cuando ya ambos éramos mayores de edad pero creo que era parte de ese estúpido plan de juntarnos.

Me cepille los dientes y lave mi cara antes de salir y entrar en el cuarto de Edward en donde saque rápidamente mi bolso y mis medias antes de bajar al comedor donde estaban sentados Claire, Edward y Patrick , el padre de Edward.

Salude a Patrick antes de ir a ocupar mi lugar al lado de Edward, después de unos minutos de estar sentada llego Nelly con el desayuno, ella era la ama de llaves de los cullen y también según tengo entendido, solía ser la nana de Edward cuando este estaba pequeño; Edward lamentaba mucho el hecho de que yo me hubiera enterado de aquel "oscuro" secreto el cual lo había vuelto victima de muchas bromas de mi parte.

Ella no sabia del todo lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo pero creo que tenia un indicio. No me preocupaba porque si algo había aprendido durante estos años conviviendo con los Cullen y con Nelly era que ella era muy reservada y no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás.

El desayuno paso rápido y al acabar me despedí de los Cullen y me dirigí hacia mi carro.

Antes de encender el motor me acorde del celular asi que lo prendí y aproveche para revisar la hora, eran las 11 de la mañana lo cual significaba que en cuatro horas debería ir a la universidad, Rayos!

Llegue a mi casa en tiempo record, me gustaba la velocidad y mucho por eso agradecía tener un Audi , era bastante rápido.

Baje del auto con mi bolso colgado en un hombro y corri hacia la entrada, timbre una vez y mi madre me abrió enseguida.

-Hola Cariño, por fin te veo, te extrañaba tanto querida no te lo puedes imaginar, pero ya estamos aquí y creo que la próxima conferencia no es sino hasta el próximo mes- mi madre me estrujaba entre sus brazos mientras pronunciaba estas palabras a gran velocidad.

-Yo… Yo también te extrañaba mucho mama pero déjame respirar.

- oh lo siento, pero entra , wow tu pelo es un desastre.

- no tuve tiempo para peinarme mama…

-ok ok pasa y saluda a tu padre.

Entre a mi casa y recorri el ya muy familiar pasiilo hacia la sala donde se encontraba sentado mi padre en el sillón individual leyendo un libro de medicina como de costumbre.

-Hola papa .

-Bella, cariño que gusto verte de nuevo… Ven, no le daras un abrazo a tu padre- respondió de forma juguetona y cariñosa, yo tire mi mochila en el otro sofá y me acerque para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a mi padre.

- Te extrañe corazón.

-yo también Papa

- y cuéntame, como te va en los estudios…- Oh no comenzó de nuevo. Mi padre me había inculcado toda mi vida que debía estudiar medicina, después de un tiempo me agrado la idea y ahí estaba yo estudiando medicina para después especializarme en psiquiatría cosa que a mi padre no le agradaba mucho pero el punto era que cuando decidí ser medica mi padre se emociono mucho por eso no me dejaba en paz con el tema.

- Bien Bien justo hoy tengo un examen.

- Ah y estudiaste?

Ahí viene la mentira cliché de nuevo.

-Si, si y hasta Edward me ayudo y todo.

-Que bien querida… Patrick me ha contado que a Edward le ha ido muy bien en estos cuatro semestres

- oh si le ha ido muy bien, además es buen profesor.

- me alegra hija..

- Buenoo si me disculpan ire a bañarme

- Oh si claro tranquila- respondió mi madre con una sonrisa en sus labios que estaban pintados de un suave color rojo, que le favorecía a tener el color de piel tan blanca y palida como la mia, solo que ella la lucia mejor con esa cabellera color rubio y sus ojos azules.

Yo había sacado los ojos de mi padre y el color de cabello no se de donde puesto que el color de mi padre era un poco mas claro que el mio.

Recogi mi mochila y subi rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto, me desvestí en tiempo record y entre al baño del cual sali media hora después lista y perfumada como solia decir mi madre.

Baje las escaleras y me reuní con mis padres en sala, donde hablamos por un tiempo sobre diferentes cosas en las cuales figuraba contarme todos los detalles sobre la conferencia medica a la cual había asistido y como lo habían pasado de bien. Me alegraba que estuvieran de vuelta pero a veces me parecía algo cansino hablar tanto sobre medicina… Me gustaba pero mis padres tenían una pasión que al parecer solo se podía adquirir con los años.

El tiempo paso volando entre conversaciones y cuando revise la hora en mi celular eran ya la una de la tarde lo cual indicaba que era hora de almorzar, mis padres tenían que ir al hospital a las dos asi que solo poseíamos una hora.

-Que tal si salimos a comer a algún restaurante latino?- propuso mi madre sabiendo que me encantaba la comida latina.

- A mi me parece bien, tu que piensas Bella.

-Estupenda idea!

Mi madre sonrio ante mi entusiasmo y nos dirigimos hacia la camioneta mercedes Benz ML350 de mi padre, que era como el "carro familiar"

Llegamos rápidamente al restaurante que era uno de mis favoritos el cual solíamos frecuentar bastante.

Terminamos de comer 40 minutos después lo cual dejaba a mis padres con tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo porque aunque ellos, junto con los Cullen, eran propietarios del hospital también les gustaba mantener un horario.

Me dejaron en la casa camino al hospital y yo pase la hora sobrante antes de ir a la universidad estudiando para el dichoso examen para el cual no había estudiado mucho que digamos.

Llegue a la universidad con tiempo justo, en menos de cinco minutos era el examen por lo que al llegar al parqueadero salte de mi auto rápidamente con mochila en hombro y corri hacia el edificio de medicina en busca del salón en el cual teníamos el examen; había entrado a la universidad hace ya dos meses lo cual significaba que ya no me perdia con tanta facilidad como en el principio pero de cualquier forma debía seguir pendiente de cada letrero y señal.

Finalmente encontré el aula y entre, afortunadamente el profesor no había llegado y el examen no había comenzado. Me sente en una silla al fondo de sala, después de unos segundo que yo llegara, llego también Ian seguido por lorian y victor que eran mis mas cercanos amigos después de Edward.

-Hey Bells- saludo Ian primero estampando un beso en mi mejilla. Ian era un chico apuesto, que poseía unos lindos ojos color gris y un cabello color negro ahumado, su piel también era blanca pero no palida como la mia.

- Hey Belly- saludo Lorian a su lado. Lorian era la novia de Ian, era una mujer hermosa, parecía toda una modelo a excepción de que no era muy alta, pero su cuerpo era estupendo y sus facciones también, además poseía unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de mi madre y un pelo color caramelo con el de Claire.

- Sup! B- Y ese era Victor, un chico animado, era el alma de la fiesta donde fuera y todo un don juan pero me caia muy bien

-Hey chicosm, que tal todo he? Estudiaron o que?

- claro que si B, no me puedo dar el lujo de perder el primer examen- respondió victor

- ninguno puede victor.- respondió esta vez Ian mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana

Lorian estaba a punto de decir algo cuando entro el profesor Blackwood haciendo quje todos callaramos esperando recibir el examen.

El examen duro una hora y media, la hora y media mas larga de mi vida definitivamente, pero afortunadamente supe responder la mayoría de respuestas asi que estaba tranquila mientras caminaba por el campus junto a mis amigos, ellos comentaban sobre el examen y yo solamente escuchaba un poco ida.

-que tal si vamos a el Starbucks que queda aquí cerca antes de la próxima clase, que dices B- me pregunto Victor.

- Si claro vamos.

-Eso es, necesito cafeína- dijo Ian

-Yo también- lo siguió Lorian que estaba abrazada de el.

Durante nuestro camino a Starbucks, Victor paso sus brazos sobre mi hombro cosa que tenia por costumbre mientras hablábamos sobre vanalidades y cosas sin sentido.

Cuando llegamos a Starbucks buscamos una mesa de cuatro en la cual sentarnos antes de ir a pedir las bebidas que por votación popular injusta, me toco a mi ir a pedirlas.

Victor se ofreció a acompañarme asi que estaba hablando con el mientras hacíamos la fila para pedir nuestra orden cuando una voz familiar llamo mi nombre.

-Bella… Bella eres tu?

Voltee a mirar para encontrarme con Hector de frente, oh oh esto estaba mal.

Hector era un chico que había conocido en el instituto, era un año mayor que yo y había estado como decirlo, enamorada de el durante un poco tiempo, después me entere que el también algo por mi pero eso fue cuando el ya se había ido a la universidad, solia estudiar en otra universidad pero hacia poco había escuchado que se había transferido.

Por alguna razón había querido evitarlo, tal vez para no sentirme incomoda puesto que soliamos tener un tipo de relación la cual no funciono muy bien puesto que yo creía que el no sentía nada por mi y ahora estaba frente a mi aquella situación incomoda que había tratado de evitar hace ya un mes...

-Hoola Hector como estas?

**Bueno, otro capitulo mas, espero que les gusta y sin no les gusta sean libres de criticar. Yo solo escribo en una pared esperando que mis letras lleguen a alguien.**

**A.C**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

-Hoola Hector Como estas?

Tener a aquel chico moreno con pelo rizado color negro al igual que sus ojos y con esa sonrisa auto suficiente en sus labios era incomodo, yo ya no sentía nada por el, pero no estaba segura de que el tuviera conocimiento de eso, el siempre había sido engreído y prepotente, cuando se entero de que sentía algo por el hacia un año, no tardo en invitarme a salir, lo cual no fue del todo bueno.

- Estupendamente y tu?

- Bien- dije incómodamente tratando de buscar una forma de salir de esta situación, Victor, que estaba a mi lado al parecer se dio cuenta de que me encontraba incomoda por lo cual me acerco mas hacia el y carraspeo para llamar la atención de Hector.

-Ah mira Hector, te presento a…

-Victor, Victor Knight- respondió Victor por mi evitando mas incomodidad.

-Hector Pritchard- apretando la mano que Victor le había tendido, la única que tenia libre.

-Victor, el es un amigo, lo conocí en el instituto hace dos años y Hector el es Victor..

-Su novio - dijo Victor tomando por sorpresa pero después comprendí que seguramente era una forma de protegerme de Hector, el ya sabia quien era Hector, Victor sabia casi todo sobre mi, era mi amigo mas cercano después de Edward.

-Oh, no sabia que tuvieras novio Bella.

-Si, ya sabes, llevamos tres meses juntos-dije siguiendo la mentira que había empezado Victor.

-Oh me alegro- dijo para después mirar su reloj- Agh miren la hora que es, me tengo que ir, fue un placer volver a verte bella y un gusto conocer a tu novio, adiós.- después de decir estas palabras salió rápidamente de Starbucks, iba a decirle algo a Victor cuando me di cuenta que ya era nuestro turno para ordenar así que lo deje para mas tarde.

Pedimos los cuatro capuchinos y unos muffins para acompañarlos, cuando nos lo entregaron nos dirigimos hacia la mesa en la cual estaban Ian y Lorian muy ocupados en sus asuntos para darse cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

-Mmm besas tan bien Ian mmm- dijo Victor junto a la oreja de Ian, no pude evitar reirme cuando Ian alzo la mano y le pego a Victor en la nuca sin despegar sus labios de los de Lorian, pero el beso no duro mucho porque Lorian también empezó a reír al escuchar a Victor maldiciendo a Ian.

-Maldito eso dolió.

-Para que no te metas.

Victor se sentó a mi lado como siempre hacia y paso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

-Hey chicos, porque se demoraron tanto?- pregunto Lorian antes de morder su muffin de chocolate.

-La fila era larga- dije sin querer hablar sobre Hector.

- seguro fue eso Bella, o estaban muy ocupados uds dos en otras cosas- dijo Ian de forma insinuante, a el le gustaba molestar con eso, le gustaba mucho, no había día en que no insinuara que yo le gustaba a Victor o que deberíamos salir.

-Estoy segura Ian, esas cosas se las dejamos a uds dos.

Lorian se sonrojo y oculto su cara en el hombro de Ian, ellos dos hacían muy linda pareja y ya llevaban mas de un año y medio de novios, porque cuando los conocí hace un año ya eran novios.

Conoci a Ian, Lorian y Victor en una fiesta a la cual fui obligada a ir por Edward, la fiesta era de una de sus muchas novias que tenia mi misma edad pero estudiaba en otro instituto, ya ni recordaba su nombre, solo la había visto un par de veces y habíamos intercambiado máximo 20 palabras.

Edward hizo que me invitara porque según el yo no tenia vida social así que debía salir de vez en cuando con otras personas que no fuera el o Sophie mi amiga de la infancia.

Lo único bueno que salió de esa dichosa fiesta fue haber conocido a este trio con el que estaba sentada pero Edward no lo disfruto mucho porque aunque se llevara muy bien con Ian y con Lorian, no le simpatizaba Victor y menos le agrado cuando se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto un amigo tan cercano a mi. A veces pensaba que el creía que lo estaba remplazando o algo así.

Salimos de Starbucks después de media hora, teníamos que volver a la facultad teníamos clase hasta la seis, cuando salimos me acorde que no había agradecido a Victor por haber evitado que tuviera esa incomoda conversación con Hector así que deje que Ian y Lorian se adelantaran un poco antes de hablarle.

-eh… Victor espera.

-Dime B

-Quería agradecerte por lo de haya adentro, enserio no tenias que decir que eras mi novio, pero te lo agradezco.

-No tienes nada que agradecer B. No fue nada.

- De cualquier forma, gracias- le dije con una sonrisa que el respondió mostrando sus dientes blancos, el era muy atractivo, lo cual era una de las razones por la cual era todo un don juan, todas las chicas quedaban embobadas en sus ojos color miel que hacían juego con su cabello de un color algo rojizo, ademas poseía una personalidad muy divertida de la cual era difícil aburrirte.

Hice ademan de seguir caminando pero fui detenida por una mano que se poso en mi brazo.

-Bella espera, tengo que decirte algo.- era raro que me llamara Bella así que pensé que debería ser algo serio.

-si dime.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a cenar con migo después de la universidad.

-Oh si claro. -le dije normal, solíamos salir seguido así que no veía nada raro.- Tal vez podríamos ver una película también, ya sabes que Lorian lleva mucho tiempo queriendo ir a ver la nueva película de Spiderman.

Escuche como soltó una risa que no pude identificar.

.No, no entiendes, quiero decir solo los dos, en una cita.- no sabia que responder a eso, una parte de mi decía que era buena idea, Victor me gustaba y de alguna extraña forma cada vez que Ian insinuaba algo sobre nosotros yo comenzaba a pensar en las posibilidades, aunque nunca creí que el estuviera interesado en mi de esa forma; ahora que me daba a entender que si lo hacia, que estaba interesado por mi no pude mas que responder afirmativamente dejando al lado cualquier otro pensamiento.

-Si.

Enserio- dijo con un tono eufórico en su voz y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro yo solo atine a asentir de nuevo-Perfecto entonces, ¿te recojo en tu casa?

-A las 8 si te parece bien .

-Claro.- cuando vi que no se movía reí un poco antes de decirle.

-Eh. creo que tenemos que ir a clase no ?

-Oh cierto bueno andando- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros antes de comenzar a caminar para tratar de alcanzar a Ian y Lorian los cuales ya estaban muy adelante de nosotros.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Ya habían terminado las clases del día y eran las 6:30 cuando llegue a mi casa exhausta pensando en todos los trabajos que tenia que hacer durante el fin de semana, tire mi mochila al sofá individual y me tire en el sofá de tres piezas. En el momento en que disponía a cerrar los ojos y dejar que mi mente encontrara paz, me acorde que en una hora y media tenia una cita, con Victor.

Me levante de un salto y subí rápidamente a la habitación para recoger mi toalla antes de entrar al baño. 50 minutos después me encontraba frente al espejo con una camisa manga larga de rayas azules y blancas, un pantalón negro y mis converse favoritos que tenían en la parte de atrás la imagen del álbum "the dark side of the moon" de Pink floyd, había sido un regalo hecho por Edward… No había pensado en el, no había pensado en la extraña relación que llevábamos, cuando acepte la cita con Victor no había pensado nada de eso, que pasaría después de esta noche?, era simplemente una cita, me dije a mi misma tratando de alejar los pensamientos que llegaban a mi cabeza cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre.

Mire la hora en mi celular, eran las 7:20, no era Victor entonces. Me imagine que eran mis padres así que baje a toda velocidad para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré de frente con la persona que había ocupado mis pensamientos hace poco.

-Estan tus padres?- dijo sin saludar antes, parecía estar bajo mucho estrés y se estaba jalando el pelo desesperadamente.

-No, porque?- pregunte mirando a los ojos tratando de descifrar que tenia.

-Oh perfecto- dijo antes de tomarme por la cintura y estampar sus labios con los míos, parecía desesperado y dominante, al principio trate de resistirme, tenia que saber que le estaba pasando, pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros, pero no preste atención a eso, estaba concentrada en sentir como las manos de Edward subían por debajo de mi camisa a acariciando mi vientre, sus labios bajaban a su vez por mi mandíbula llegando a mi cuello en el cual se entretuvo lamiendo y chupando, dejando grandes marcas.

Aparte su cara de mi cuello para posar mis labios sobre su cuello, repitiendo lo mismo que el acababa de hacer. Mientras estaba ocupada en su cuello con mis manos desabrochando su camisa, escuche como trataba de decir algo

- Sabes Bella, hoy escuche algo en la universidad.

- Ah si? que fue ?- le pregunte mientras lo guiaba a la sala y lo empujaba contra el sofá de tres piezas.

-Un rumor…

- y en que consistía el rumor- dije quitando su camisa para poder acariciar aquel perfecto pecho y su abdominales.

- Pues alguien comenzó a decir que…- se detuvo cuando comencé a lamer su pecho - que tu… tu y Knight eran…. eran novios- termino de decir de forma entrecortada, me tomo un momento analizar lo que acababa de decir, después de levante de su regazo y me senté a su lado.

-Bella..- dijo Edward reincorporando su postura y borrando la sonrisa que tenia en la cara hace poco- Bella!- yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, como había olvidado que había aceptado una cita con Victor el cual estaría en mi casa en menos de 20 minutos, como había olvidado que cuando Victor había dicho que era mi novio había mas de un chico de la universidad, como podía haber olvidado todo y solo dejarme llevar por los besos de Edward.

-Bella maldita sea responde- grito Edward zarandeando mi cuerpo para que volviera a la realidad- Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo, En serio Bella? Tu no conoces a ese chico, no es lo que crees maldita sea.

- Claro que lo conozco, es mi amigo.

-Tu novio, querrás decir- respondió Edward con tono amargo y una sonrisa forzada en rostro.

- No es mi novio, solo acepte salir con el y no tardara en llegar.

-Oh genial! Como pudiste aceptar salir con el?

- Que ! no puedo

-No claro que puedes, puedes salir con cualquier otra maldita persona pero no con el maldita sea !

- Por que ? Por que no puedo salir con el pero si me puedo acostar contigo..- no sabia porque pero estaba furiosa, Edward estaba aquí montando un numerito de celos sin razón alguna, prohibiendo que saliera con Victor, solo por que no le caía bien.

- Yo no te obligo que lo hagas.

-El tampoco me obliga a salir con el …

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no lo conoces, el no es lo quien tu crees que es?

- Oh no ? entonces dime quien es ?

- Es un mujeriego que no le importa los sentimientos de las chicas con las que sale, siempre las termina desechando de la peor forma Bella, solo las utiliza.

No pude evitar reír ante la situación.

- De que te ries?

- No te suena conocido lo que acabas de decir? Te estas describiendo a ti mismo !- era la verdad bueno en parte, porque algo que tenia que reconocerle a Edward es que siempre era un caballero, de alguna forma bizarra, y cuando terminaba con alguna de sus "amiguitas" lo hacia con tacto, evitando herir sus sentimientos, pero en estos momentos eso no me importaba, El me estaba reclamando, el no tenia ningún derecho de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Había pasado un minuto aproximadamente y Edward seguía sentado ahí, sin responder nada, con los ojos abiertos de para en par mirando a la nada sumido en sus pensamientos.

Yo simplemente me levante tratando de arreglar un poco mis ropas y me dispuse a subir hacia mi habitación para buscar mi bolso, peinarme y maquillarme de nuevo porque todo mi maquillaje estaba corrido.

Cuando baje Edward estaba sentado en el mismo sofá, pero había cambiado de posición, cuando sintió que llegue simplemente pregunto con voz calmada.

-Eso es lo que crees de mi ?- al principio no sabia de que hablaba pero poco tiempo después me acorde de lo que había dicho hace unos minutos.

-Eso es lo que eres no ?

-No, yo no soy así, las chicas con las que salgo saben a lo que se atienen, nunca juego con sus sentimientos y tu deberías saber eso.- no supe que responder, yo sabia eso, pero lo que había dicho lo hice sin pensar, no me había gustado su actitud ademas yo estaba decidida a intentar algo con Victor, darle la oportunidad al menos…

El timbre hizo que apartara mi mirada de los verdes ojos de Edward, unos ojos que ahora me hacían sentir cosas que no había sentido antes, pero no preste atención y me levante a abrir la puerta para encontrar a Victor que vestía un buso manga larga blanco, unos pantalones casuales y unos tenis, su pelo estaba arreglado y lucia una sonrisa satisfecha al verme.

-Hola B, estas lista ?

-Si claro solo espera y traigo mi bolso.

cuando me dirigía a la sala para coger mi bolso y decirle a Edward que me iba, vi como este se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Knight..

-Cullen

- Asi que vas a salir con Bella.

-Si- dijo Victor de forma arrogante, un tono de voz que no había escuchado en el antes. cogí mi bolso y fui al encuentro de los dos hombres que estaban en el pasillo de entrada.

La primera cosa que vi al llegar fue a Edward cogiendo a Victor del cuello de la camisa, lo tenia estampado contra la pared y lo miraba furiosamente mientras le decía.

-Si llegas a lastimarla o hacer algo que ella no quiere, te mato Knight, te mato..

-EDWARD! SUELTALO.

Corri a ver como estaba Victor al cual encontré riendo .

-Tranquilo Cullen, ella estará bien conmigo, tal vez demasiado bien- dijo antes de pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros y susurrarme- nos vamos.

Me encontraba en un tipo de shock así que solo atine a asentir. Edward me miro con ojos llenos de preguntas, pero no alcance a decir nada porque antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, el ya estaba saliendo y se dirigía a su mercedes Benz convertible que se encontraba parqueado al lado de un BMW que era de Victor.

- Te ves estupenda B.

- Gracias- respondí simplemente cuando salíamos de la casa, por casualidad me pase la mano por el cuello lo cual me hizo acordar de las marcas que Edward había dejado en mi cuello.

-Eh Victor me puedes esperar un momento, no demoro.

-Claro B, no hay problema.

- Pasa, espera en el sofa ya vengo.

-Ok.

Subi a mi habitación en busca de una bufanda, antes de enrollarla al rededor de mi cuello pude ver en el espejo como estaba lleno de marcas rojas que hicieron que mi cara se tornara del mismo color de solo recordar como habían sido formadas pero unos segundo después me acorde de lo que había pasado hace poco, tenia que llamar a Edward cuando volviera a casa.

-Lista, nos vamos?

-Claro preciosa- dijo de forma galante pasando su brazo por mi cintura, caminando hacia su auto.

…..-….-….-…..

- Te gusta el lugar, B?

-Me encanta .

- Entonces vamos.

Nos encontrábamos al frente de un Pub, las paredes estaban pintadas de negro pero tenían algunos detalles de diferentes colores y en una de ellas se podía ver un Arco iris de vivos colores pintados con pintura neón o eso parecía.

Entramos y lo primero que note fue que estaba sonando una canción muy conocida para mi , "In Bloom" de nirvana, el las paredes se podían ver retratos de las mejores bandas de música según mi parecer, me entretuve viendo los retratos de the beatles, the rolling stones, radiohead, oasis, Pink floyd, Metalica, Guns N Roses, Aerosmith, Nirvana, Deep purple, The Cure, the hives entre otras.

Victor estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios cuando lo voltee a mirar con ojos soñadores.

-El mejor Pub en el que he estado, Como lo encontraste?

-Contactos, ademas creo que yo salgo mas que tu…

en ese momento no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Edward." Es un mujeriego" "Solo las utiliza" . No pude evitar pensar cuantas personas habían venido aquí con el pero trate de deshacerme de ellos lo mas rápido que pude y corresponder a su sonrisa.

- Nos sentamos?- pregunto señalando una mesa para dos que estaba en un rincón del Pub, en la pared en la cual se encontraba la imagen de Kurt Cobain y en la otra Syd Barret*.

Mientras esperábamos a un mesero que llegara a pedir nuestras ordenes hablamos de temas tribales y sin importancia, el mesero llego y nos dejo la carta, mientras decidíamos que comer comenzó a sonar una cancion que aunque no era muy conocida me encantaba y no pude evitar cantarla. era una canción de una mis bandas favoritas, y también era muy movida así que cuando llego al coro no pude evitar subir un poco la voz provocando que la gente volteara sus miradas curiosas y divertidas a mi, cuando me di cuenta baje un poco la voz a la misma vez que bajaba mi cabeza fijando mi vista en la mesa. Segundos despues sentí como Victor comenzaba a cantar la canción que ya iba por la segunda estrofa y con un dedo en mi mentón trataba de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, con los cuales me incitaba a seguir cantando. Al escuchar como Victor subía la voz al llegar al coro como yo lo había hecho no pude evitar sonreír mientras me unía a el sin importar las miradas de los demás.

-Wow, no sabia que te gustara The strokes.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- me dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. Otra ve llegaban a mi mente las palabras de Edward, si me ponía a pensar yo no sabia mucho sobre Victor, el me conocía muy bien y eso lo sabia pero era muy escasa la información que yo tenia sobre el, sobre su familia, sobre su vida privada aparte de nuestro circulo de amigos. Seguí sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de Victor me interrumpió.

-Y bueno, ya sabes que vas a comer?

-Un pincho de carne- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, aunque me doliera admitirlo, las palabras de Edward habían sembrado incertidumbre en mi y por momentos llegaban a mi mente imágenes de lo sucedido antes de la llegada de Victor a mi casa.- Y tu ?

- Lo mismo.

Unos minutos después llego una mesera a tomar nuestra orden y 10 minutos después volvió con nuestra orden.

La comida paso rápido, en medio de una conversación de cosas sin importancia y en menos de una hora estábamos pegando la cuenta, la cual Victor insistió en pagar el aunque hubiera insistido en pagar la mitad.

-Ahora, que quieres hacer?- me pregunto Victor cuando estábamos en su auto.

- Que tal si vamos a cine?- sugerí sin ninguna otra idea.

- Estupendo- respondió Victor mientras arrancaba el auto, a el le gustaba la velocidad al igual que a mi y a …

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el Pub me fue difícil no pensar en las palabras de Edward o en Edward en si, algo que me pareció extraño pero que seguía sin prestarle atención pero ahora que me acordaba…

- Eh Victor, no me había disculpado por lo de Edward y por como actúo.

- No tienes porque disculparte por las acciones del cretino de Cullen, no me sorprendió su reacción.- dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo que no pude descifrar

- Como así ?

- Me lo veía venir así que da igual.

-Porque te lo veías venir- pregunte confundida.

-Oh por nada tranquila… y entonces, que película quieres ver?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema y encendiendo la radio.

- Que te parece The Avangers?

- Perfecto- dijo subiendo el volumen de la radio y acelerando aun mas.

…..-…..-…-….-

- Iron man es el mejor vengador, lo tienes que admitir, el los salvo a todos.

-Nah, sino fuera por Hulk todos estuvieran muerto- respondió Victor antes de llevarse la bebida a la boca.

- Sino fuera por Iron man, la bomba los hubiera destruido a todos.

- Sigo sin ver tu punto.

- Mi punto es sencillo, Iron man es el mejor súper héroe de la historia .

- No es un súper héroe, es solo un prepotente, engreído y eso si muy inteligente bastardo.

-Oh como te atrevas a decir eso, definitivamente Victor creo que fue un error salir contigo- dije quitando su brazo de mis hombros y alejandome de el.

-Oh vamos ven acá, solo digo que es mucho mejor Hulk.

-Hulk puede ser indestructible pero no es lo mismo, Tony Stark es un genio.

-Hulk también lo es.

-shh, callate sigo preferiendo a Iron man.

-ok ok entra al carro, es hora de que te lleve a casa, no es así B.- dijo subiendo al lado de conductor mientras yo me dirigía al de copiloto.

-Si ya es hora.- dije mirando mi reloj y viendo que eran las 12:00

Llegamos a mi casa 4 minutos después , el camino del centro comercial a mi casa era corto y la velocidad a la que conducía Victor era impresionante.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

-Si así es, sabes la pase muy bien.

- Yo también- dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente a mi.

_**Aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste y por favor hagan me saber que opinan de Victor.**_

_**Syd Barret: vocalista principal de pink floyd**_

_**Juicebox- strokes : canción que estaban cantando victor y bella**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

El rostro de Victor estaba amenos de un centímetro del mío, y yo me encontraba estática sin saber que hacer, con los ojos abierto mientras veía como el cerraba los suyos y presionaba delicadamente sus labios contra los míos, el "beso" no duro mas que unos contados segundos en los cuales me fue imposible evitar comparar esos labios con los de mi mejor amigo, no se sentían igual, aquellos labios no hacían que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo, que tuviera que evitar un suspiro o gemido para no subir su ego o que con tan solo un beso la locura de la pasión se desatara en mi.

Pasion, eso era lo que sentía por Edward solo eso, no era nada mas y no podía dejar que mi estúpido cerebro lo confundiera. Pero ahí me encontraba yo, al frente de un chico maravilloso con el cual había tenido la mejor cita de mi vida hasta ahora y en mi mente solo estaba Edward, no podía dejar de comparar aquel pelo rojizo y esos ojos color miel con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes, aquellos rasgos que podían clasificarse como algo infantiles y finos con los masculinos y rectos ángulos de Edward.

- Adios- dije rápidamente antes de salir del auto y dirigirme a la puerta de mi casa, pero antes de bajar pude ver que Victor tenia una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios lo cual me hacia pensar que el interpretaba mi huida de una forma incorrecta.

La razón por la que salía con tanta prisa del auto no era otro que mis pensamientos me atormentaban y mi mente jugaba conmigo, difuminando el rostro de Victor y convirtiendo en el de Edward.

La casa estaba en silencio, por lo cual imagine que mis padres se encontraban durmiendo, subí rápidamente la escaleras, me cambie rápidamente, cepille mis dientes y entre a mi cama, tratando de dormir. Dormir para escapar de los pensamientos que entraban a mi cabeza, pero no podía no podía dejar de pensar. Pensar, pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, que era lo que sentía. Sentir, sentir algo mas por Edward que no fuera simple pasión me parecía inconcebible, era mi amigo casi mi hermano durante estos tres años, eso no debía que cambiar por el simple hecho de que decidiéramos dejar desatada nuestra pasión, para poder satisfacer el deseo porque eso era, mero deseo o eso era lo que quería creer y llevaba creyendo desde hace un mes, hasta ahora.

Después de un lapso de tiempo que se me hizo interminable con los agobiantes pensamientos por fin el sueño me venció y cuando volví a tener consciencia de las cosas era ya de día, mediodía para ser exactos. Al despertar, por mi mente pasaban vagas imágenes de lo que había soñado, imagines borrosas en las cuales solo podía distinguir el rostro de Victor que se intercalaba con el de Edward. Veía la sonrisa arrogante de Victor y la sonrisa torcida de Edward, me acordaba de las palabras de Edward, de las palabras de Victor, de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y en el ultimo mes.

Sacudi mi cabeza alejando todo pensamiento, me levante de mi cama rápidamente y entre al cuarto de baño. Me tome mi tiempo debajo de la ducha, hoy era sábado tenia todo el día para básicamente dedicarme a hacer los trabajos que me había dejado en la universidad, lo cual ahora me alegraba , era una buena forma de distraer mi mente a la vez que la secaba lentamente llenandola de términos médicos y enfermedades.

Dure una hora en la tina, una hora en la cual pude descansar, cosa que no pude hacer durante la noche porque mientras dormía mi subconsciente creaba cosas e imágenes que no me dejaban descansar.

después de cambiarme baje directamente a la cocina, mi estomago estaba rugiendo pero no tenia ganas de preparar almuerzo aun o paciencia para esperar a un domicilio, así que simplemente me serví una taza de cereales Lucky Charm, con eso bastaría por ahora.

Cogi mi celular y lo apague, antes de encender el computador para empezar a preparar el proyecto que tenia para el lunes.

-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-….-..-..-.-..-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-….-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo el día la pasa entre artículos de internet, libros y cuadernos, había estudiado para algunos exámenes y había preparado una presentación de power point la cual tenia que exponer el lunes frente a todos mis compañeros. Cuando termine ya eran las 8 de la noche, no había comido nada ademas de algunas frutas o galletas, tenia hambre así que fui por mi celular, el cual seguía apagado y lo encendí solo con el propósito de llamar a pedir una pizza.

Tenia 13 llamadas perdidas, de las cuales 3 eran de Victor, 4 de Lorian, 3 de Ian y 3 de mi madre, no había ninguna de Edward lo cual de alguna forma me desilusiono, había conseguido no pensar en el durante todo el día, pero ahora que veía mi celular, me daba cuenta de que había albergado la esperanza de que me llamara. Mientras me encontraba parada en la mitad de la sala viendo la pantalla de mi celular este comenzó a vibrar, Victor estaba llamando, o quería contestar pero después de la cita de anoche creí necesario hacerlo por mera cortesía

-Hey B

-Hey

- Como estas?

-Bien bien y tu ?

-Ya sabes igual que siempre, estupendamente sexy- no pude evitar reír pero no duro mucho..-He tratado de llamarte todo el día, te trago la tierra después de que te dejara en tu casa anoche o que?

- No, lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada y no me había dado cuenta de que el celular estaba apagado.

- Mmm ocupada, me imagino que pensando en mi todo el día y pensando y añorando nuestra próxima cita.

-Ja ja ja, tan chistoso, pero no fijare que yo soy responsable y me preocupo por los deberes que nos dejaron en la facultad.

-Bah eso no importa ahora, lo importante es, Cuando nos vemos de nuevo?

- Te debería importar, es una nota importante para el semestre.

- Ya, lo haré mañana, hoy es sábado, es día de salir a tomar o festejar.

-Tomar? que yo sepa tienes 19…

- Conozco un lugar- dijo con autosuficiencia

- Oh genial- dije con poco animo- bueno lamento decirte esto- segui con falsa pena- pero tengo que dejarte, estaba a punto de pedir pizza para no morir de hambre cuando tu llamada me interrumpió.

- Humm Pizza que rico, no invitas?

-No creo que te agrade compartir con mis padres- mentí de la mejor forma que pude, rogando que mi voz no me delatara.

- No me importa compartir con Caroline- Victor conocía a mis padres desde hace unos tres meses- pero creo que no le caigo muy bien a Christopher.- tenia razón, mi padre lo detestaba, en parte porque no tomaba enserio sus estudios de medicina lo cual era su vida.

Bueno y que tal si te invito a comer de nuevo?- pregunto insistiendo.

-Me encantaria- si seguí mintiendo de esta forma posiblemente llegue a hacerlo tan bien como lo hacia el o Edward- mis padres decretaron que era noche "familiar".

tenia ganas de reír por lo absurda que era esa mentira pero sofoque mi risa y aclare mi garganta para ocultarla mejor.

-Ok, en otra ocasión pero me la debes B.

-Ok Ok, hablamos mañana.

-Buenas noche, y ya sabes, espero estar en tus sueños húmedos.- comenzó a reír antes de cortar la linea.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de mis labios antes de marcar al numero de la pizzería y pedir una pizza margarita. Me tire al sofá a esperar que llegara el repartidor de pizza, no tenia ánimos de nada, quería comer y meterme a la cama con mi reproductor de música a mi lado y dejarme llevar por la música antes de que el sueño tomara mi cuerpo.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y fui despertada por el timbre en la puerta, salte del sofá y fui en busca de mi cartera antes de abrir la puerta y recibir la pizza.

Me dirigí a la cocina e busca de algo de agua con la cual comer mi pizza antes de subir a mi habitación, la pizza no duro mas de 10 minutos en mis manos, tenia mucha hambre pero al fin estaba satisfecha.

ya con mi pijama puesta y mis dientes limpios me fui a dormir, eran las 9 de la noche pero no importaba, tenia sueño y quería descansar, ademas no estaba de ánimos para entablar una conversación con mis padres que no tardarían en llegar.

El sueño me vencio rápidamente lo cual agradecí mucho, pero no todo era color rosa, Nah, no para mi porque en medio de la madrugada escuche como mi teléfono comenzaba a sonar, al principio lo ignore había tenido sueño tranquilo durante toda la noche y no lo iba a interrumpir por una estúpida llamada. Minutos después, cuando el sueño volvía a atacer mi cuerpo, el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez me fue imposible ignorarlo, quería gritarle a aquella inoportuna persona lo mal nacida que era y lo que en mi opinión merecía.

Conteste sin mirar el identificador de llamadas, no le di importancia pero al llevar el teléfono a mi oído caí en cuenta del gravísimo error que había cometido.

-Bella…

En un acto cobarde apague el celular, no entendía la razón, entre los dos no había pasado nada mas que una simple discusión estúpida y ahora por mis temores de estar enamorada de el….

Mis pensamientos acababan de traicionarme, una Epifanía estúpida y sin sentido acaba de llegar a mi , esa Epifanía la cual había evitado durante dos días, pero que ahora me golpeaba abriendo mis ojos para ver las cosas como eran.

Todo por aquel estúpido día, estaba segura de que sino hubiera cedido al calentón del momento esto no estuviera pasando ahora, no estaría enamorada de mi estúpido mejor amigo, seria feliz, hasta podría haber tenido algo con victor y nada hubiera pasado.

Tenia que acabar esta extraña relación antes de que fuera mas lejos, pero en estos momentos no quería hablar con Edward, quería dormir, descansar y no pensar. Esto podía esperar hasta mañana o el lunes o cuando sea que lo viera. Tenia que acabar con eso y tal vez si salía con Victor podria olvidarlo, Victor era un buen chico sin importar lo que el estúpido de Cullen digiera el no tenia derecho de nada.

Unos golpes e mi ventana me distrajeron de mis pensamientos iracundos y que seguían una razón de dudosa credibilidad; me asome a la ventana para llevarme la sorpresa al ver a Edward debajo de mi ventana con piedras en su mano las cuales planeaban tirar a mi ventana al parecer.

Joder, joder, joder, joder…. No sabaia que hacer, pero una parte de mi me decía que era mejor abrirle la puerta para el bien de todos, pero otra parte (la cobarde e iracunda) insistía en dejarlo pasar.

Al final mi parte racional gano, lo cual hizo que bajara las escaleras sigilosamente y saliera a la oscuridad de la noche a encontrarme con esa persona a la cual habia decidido limitar el contacto, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo ! era una estúpida chica que se enamoraba de su mejor amigo como todas las malditas adolescentes de ahora. Pero había una razón por la cual estaba aquí y esa era que conocía a Cullen, sabia que era terco, testarudo y prepotente, el no se iría hasta que alguien le prestara atención y escucharan lo que el tenia que decir.

- Beeellaaaa- oh , oh estaba borracho, esto estaba mal.

-Edward, que haces en mi casa a esta hora?

-Que ? no puedo visitar a mi.. hip…. amigaaaaa o amante como quieras decirlo.

-Amiga.

-pero me acuesto contigo !

- también lo haces con muchas otras.

-no…hip… no es lo mismo- lo ultimo lo dijo cantando como un niño chico.

-Oh enserio, dime la maldita diferencia que no la veo !

-wow… querida estas de malas al parecer, y que, victor no es muy bueno en la cama o que?

-No me acoste con el maldita sea, solo salimos

-Ok ok no tienes por que explicarme, pero te iba diciendo…

-Habla rápido Cullen, esta frio aquí afuera.

-Entonces entremos- dijo tambalenadose hacia la puerta principal que estaba abierta.

-Estas llevado, que has estado haciendo este fin de semana.

-Lo mismo que todos los fines de Semana, mujer!

-oh y que es eso?

-Me extraña que preguntes, lo dijiste claramente ayer o no? he estado teniendo sexo con cada cosa que se mueva.- pude escuchar un tono amargo que había tratado ocultar detrás de esa sonrisa que tenia en los labios- y de paso tomar !

.Me doy cuenta pero dime enserio , que putas haces en mi casa a estas horas?

-ya te dije, me dieron ganas de visitar a mi amante favortia…

-No me llames asi…

- Que ? te molesta, uy estas como muy falta de sexo, no sabia que tan solo dos días sin nada te pusiera así… grave Swan y yo soy el ninfomano

-Lo sigues siendo y no estoy falta de sexo, solo que no me gusta que bastardos, hijos de puta, maldecidos vengan a mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana borrachos hasta el punto de hablar con dificultad.

- sabes que amas a este Bastardo- oh oh, no pude evitar paralizare durante un rato por sus palabras pero me recupere lo mas rápido que pude.

-No lo hago y en estos momentos tengo ganas de matarte.

-Yo tengo ganas de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mia aqui en el piso del pasillo.

-Ni en sueños..

-Peor que? para eso están los amigos con derecho no?

-no soy un maldito objeto Cullen.

-Uff ya lo se, un objeto no podría ser tan caliente como tu y sabes? eres muy sexi enojada…- un gruñido salió de su garganta mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Apestas

-no importa querida, mientras te bese no podras respirar y cuando este ocuapado en otras partes de tu cuerpo o cuando te este cogiendo de una forma salvaje no podrás pensar ni en tu nombre, menos aun en mi olor.

-Te dije que no Cullen, sabes que deberías conseguirte una novia, preferencialmente una maldita ninfómana como tu!

-Esta bien, Esta bien….- se quedo callado un momento y cuando le iba a pedir que se fuera hablo de nuevo- Quieres ser mi novia?

**Hey, aquí otro cap, es corto lo se pero cuando iba por la mitad todo se me borro, así que a falta de tiempo se quedo así.**

**Estoy dudando sobre terminarlo rápido o si lo alargo algo mas… Uds que dicen? **

**Ademas con mucha pena en el alma (que no poseo) tengo que comunicarles que existe la posibilidad de que no pueda actualizar durante un rato, pero tratare.**

**A.C**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

.

.

.

-Esta bien, Esta bien….- se quedo callado un momento y cuando le iba a pedir que se fuera hablo de nuevo- Quieres ser mi novia?

-No- dije tratando de sonara seria y que mi parte ilusa, que creía estúpidamente que lo estaba diciendo era verdad y posible, quedara escondida en lo mas hondo de mi ser.

-Por que no?, seria perfecto! Yo te gusto, tu me gustas…. todo perfecto.

-A ti te gustan muchas mujeres, no eres material para novio y ademas solo estaba molestando.

-No soy material para novio?- pregunto incrédulo mientras se dirigía a la sala o eso creía cuando lo vi girar a la cocina.

-Nop, no lo eres, tu eres incapaz de mantener una relación estable…

- quien te dijo eso?- dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en los estantes de mi cocina

-que buscas?

-Estoy seguro que Christopher guarda una botella de Jack Daniel's por aquí o tal vez una de Absolute Vodka

-Piensas seguir tomando?, y en mi casa?, que te pasa Cullen, estas loco? la bebida te quemo todas tus neuronas.

-Loco de amor por ti- dijo riendo con la botella de Jack Daniel's en la mano, caminando hacia mi y estampando un sonoro beso en mis labios antes de seguir su camino en busca de un vaso, me limpie los labios antes de seguirlo.- Bueno ahora si responde, quien te dijo que yo no era material de novio?

-Nadie me lo tiene que decir, yo lo se, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco.

-Al parecer no tan bien como crees- dijo llevando el vaso a sus labios- No me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, una prueba de eso es que durante el tiempo que hemos sido "amigos con derecho" no me he acostado con nadie mas.

-Oh enserio, entonces porque hace solo unos minutos me decías que te estabas cogiendo a todo lo que se moviera.

-Menti!,la gente miente sabes?, lo hacen seguido, sabes quien miente? TODOS. Solo estaba tomando, con Alex, Daniel e Ian . Hasta puedes preguntarles, Ian no te mentiría, bueno en ese sentido, y lo sabes…

- No tienes por que darme explicaciones.

-Claro que tengo, no ves que eres mi noviaaaaa- dijo con un tono burlón en la ultima palabra, al escuchar esto mi parte ilusa salto de alegría lo cual hizo que me demorara mas de lo debido en responder.

-No soy tu novia.

-Claro que lo eres, a menos que ya seas novia de Knight- cada vez que decía su nombre su voz se tornaba acida y cortante, destilando veneno.

-Solo salimos ! no somos nada.

- Entonces, somos novios!

-Maldita sea Cullen deja de beber y baja la voz porque Caroline y Christopher están durmiendo!

-No me callo y no dejare de tomar hasta que digas que somos novios…

-Que tiene eso que ver con que estés tomando?

-Por ti tomo, para sacarte de mi cabeza, joder!

Esas palabras hicieron que mi parte ilusa saliera de su encierro y quedara a flor de piel, pero tenia que mantener mi postura, el estaba borracho, intoxicado, no podía pensar bien, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no sabia lo que estaba diciendo .

- Estas borracho.

-Si, y…

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Claro que se lo que digo! Dicen que los borrachos no miente cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa amarga antes de volver a ponerse serio, lo mas que podía al estar así de intoxicado- No te he podido sacar de mi mente, por eso es que no me he acostado con ninguna de mis "amiguitas", por eso no puedo dejar de verte, de sentirte, por esa razón estoy tomando desde que te vi irte con el estúpido de Knight, todo el día he estado pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado entre Uds. dos, como ese mal nacido pudo haberse sobre pasado contigo.

-Estas celoso? Eso es, tu estas celoso.

-Si, lo estoy y que?

Ahora todo encajaba, el en verdad no me quería, todo era porque su estúpido ego había sido lastimado al verme salir con Victor.

-Lo unico que te molesta es que no sea solo tuya, lo único que te importa es que tu ego agrandado fue lastimado.

-Que? de que hablas...

-Todo esto, venir a mi casa a mitad de la madrugada, tomado hasta el punto de que estas a unos tragos de perder la conciencia, pedirme que sea tu novia y comenzar a decir que no puedes sacarme de tu mente y blah blah blah.

- Bella! no me entiendes, lo que digo no es por mi ego o lo que sea que estas diciendo. No es nada de eso, yo.. yo te digo la verdad, Te quiero Bella, enserio.

En esos momentos sentí como mi parte ilusa empujaba a mi parte racional y la metía en la prisión en la que había estado encerrada hace poco tiempo. Edward estaba a mi lado, con sus manos en mis brazos y su mirada fija en la mia, todo lo que había pensado hace unas horas, todas mis determinaciones, todas aquellas frases llenas de furia, odio y resentimiento, palabras dolidas por el hecho de amar sin ser correspondida, de enamorarme de un hombre como el; todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en los ojos de Edward.

-Edward…..

-Bella… Te quiero , mas de lo que creía, en este mes todo ha cambiado, al principio creí que era una estúpida obsesión, una tentación, que he tenido desde que te conozco...

Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío y el olor a alcohol, lo que hizo que me alejara.

-Tienes que ir a tu casa.

-Pero…

-Hablaremos mañana, cuando estés sobrio...

-Bella.

-De que forma llegaste a mi casa?- trataba de ignorarlo, que mi lado razonable saliera de su prisión aunque mi lado iluso y enamorado estaba ahí predominando mi mente.

-Un taxi...

-Es muy tarde para que consigas un taxi, yo te llevo- estaba en pijama pero no importaba, no me iba a bajar del carro solo lo dejaría en su casa y volvería a la mía, llegar, estar sola sin ninguna distracción, dormir, descansar para luego pensar bien todo, procesar lo que un borracho Edward me acaba de decir.

Edward dejo la botella de Jack Daniel's en la cocina junto con el vaso mientras yo buscaba las llaves de mi auto. Abrí la puerta cuando escuche que Edward se dirigía hacia el pasillo, venia con una mano en la cabeza y con la otra apoyándose a la pared.

-que tienes?

-Dolor de cabeza.

-Quieres una pastilla?

-No, tienes razón, debo ir a casa y mañana podemos seguir hablando.- dijo saliendo de la casa con sus dedos pellizcando su nariz, una manía que tenia desde que lo conocí y que durante estos años yo también había adquirido. Sali detrás de el y nos dirigimos a mi auto que acostumbraba a parquear en frente de mi casa puesto que el garaje estaba ocupado por el carro de mi padre y el de mi madre. Desactive la alarma del carro y quite le seguro a distancia para que Edward, que ya estaba al lado del copiloto, entrara.

Arranque el carro despacio para no despertar a mis padres que dormían en su habitación, cuando voltee a mirar a Edward el ya estaba dormido en su puesto con el cuello hachado hacia atrás y la boca abierta, lo había visto dormir muchas veces, antes de empezar esta situación solíamos dormir en el mismo cuarto, no nos importaba, después de un año de habernos conocido era como si fuéramos hermanos, compartíamos todo y lo seguíamos haciendo, otro nivel…

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí conduciendo, la casa de Edward era algo apartada de la mía pero eran solo 20 minutos de camino, 20 minutos que pasaron en un silencio que era raramente interrumpido por algún ronquido de Edward, los cuales no eran frecuentes pero cuando sucedían eran estruendosos.

Después de los veinte minutos en ese camino ya conocido por mi, voltee a mirar de nuevo a Edward, esta vez para despertarlo…

-Edward, Edward…. Llegamos…

El solo se removió en el puesto, acomodándose un poco buscando la mejor posición para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

-Cullen, despierta.

-Swan deja dormir…

-Levántate Cullen, Estas en mi auto.

-Shhh Shhh, puedes utilizar esos labios para algo mejor.

-Sal de mi auto Cullen

-Un beso?- dijo entre dormido pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No era que tenias dolor de cabeza, ademas ya te dije hablaremos después cuando estés sobrio o despierto...

-Ok, ok pero eso no tiene que ver con mi beso, quiero mi beso.

-Y tu dolor de cabeza.

-No importa, quiero tus labios en los míos.

Me acerque a el sabiendo que no iba a salir de mi auto hasta que cumpliera su "deseo", solamente roce mis labios con los suyos, para retirarlos rápidamente, acción que fue frustrada cuando atrapo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes ejerciendo presión pero segundos después lo soltó.

-Auch, Feliz? ahora sal.

-Si mami- respondió saliendo de mi auto tambaleándose hacia su casa, tarareando una canción que no conocía, cuando estaba en la puerta y yo estaba apunto de arrancar de nuevo rumbo a mi casa escuche el grito de Edward.

-TE AMO SWAN!- seguido por una carcajada y un portazo, lo cual hizo que no tomara en cuenta sus palabras.

Arranque mi auto a gran velocidad, tenia sueño quería llegar a mi casa y gracias a la velocidad que tenia llegue a los 15 minutos de dejar la mansión Cullen. Antes de llegar a mi casa reduje la velocidad, no quería que mi padres se despertaran y me sorprendía inmensamente de que no lo hubieran hecho durante el lapso de tiempo que Edward borracho estuvo en mi casa hablando sin parar diciendo cosas que ocupaban mi mente sacando de ella mis anteriores pensamientos, aquellos de los cuales estuve tan segura antes de escuchar mi teléfono sonar. Parquee mi carro y abrí la puerta con cuidado, deje la llaves en la mesa del pasillo y subí directo a mi habitación para tirarme en la cama, apenas sentí aquel colchón debajo de mi me que de dormida.

**Otro mas, como ven, hasta ahora puede actualizar. Estoy a la deriva, sujeta a la esperanza que mientras estoy de viaje a los lugares que llegue pueda obtener conexión Wi-Fi y el lugar donde estuve estos días no contaba con ese privilegio...**

**Gracias por sus reviews, a todas uds y ya saben cualquier pregunta, duda, critica, sugerencia, etc. Es recibida con total agrado. **

**El próximo capitulo ya estaba escrito, pero después de leer sus reviews, ( los cuales no había podido ver por la falta de internet) y ver que la mayoría de uds, por no decir todas, prefieren un final pronto y feliz, sin drama, me veo en la necesidad dee modificarlo, bastante, así que cuando lo tenga listo lo subo.**

**A.C**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Cuando desperté el domingo por la mañana, me cepille los dientes y baje las escalares para reunirme con mis padres en la cocina, los domingos acostumbraba a pasar la mayoría del día en pijama y bañarme tarde pero en algunos casos mis planes eran frustrados por algún inconveniente o una visita inesperada. Hoy era uno de esos casos, eran las 3 de la tarde y acababa de almorzar junto a mis padres y nos encontrábamos juntos en la sala de televisión viendo una película, los domingos eran días familiares, bueno no todos los domingos pero precisamente este lo era, era uno de esos días en los cuales pasábamos todo el día en casa, juntos realizando cualquier actividad que nos hiciera sentir como una familia para que cuando acabara el día y llegara de nuevo el lunes, no hubiera culpa en nosotros por el hecho de no pasar tiempo juntos. Por mi parte me encantaba estos tipos de día, días en los cuales podía hablar con mis padres sin que ellos estuvieran pensando en el hospital o en mis estudio de medicina, esa era una de las reglas, durante el día no podíamos tocar temas relacionados con nuestra obligaciones, eso lo hablábamos entre semana pero estos días lo dedicábamos a cosas personales.

El tiemble había sonado, y yo me levante para revisar quien era, mis padres se encontraban totalmente enfocados en la película por lo cual me ofrecí voluntariamente, ademas tenia que admitir que dentro de mi pensaba que aquel visitante sin avisar era Edward, durante el día había pensado en el pero no tanto como lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido "domingo familiar", otra de las razones por la cuales este día había caído en el momento justo y perfecto.

Sin querer solté un suspiro de alivio al ver a Lorian en mi puerta con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada cargada de preguntas, lo cual hizo que mi suspiro de alivio pasara a una sonrisa resignada, esto seguía siendo mejor que Edward, se que aquel mismo día en la madrugada había dicho que íbamos a arreglar todo, que íbamos a hablar, pero no me sentía preparada.

-Bells, has estado perdida, desde el viernes en la tarde y wow edenes bañarte mujer! son las tres de la tarde, que estas esperando querida?

-Hola Lorian si un gusto verte tenerte aquí de imprevisto, sabes? me encanta cuando llegas así sin avisar, eres experta en eso al parecer.- mi voz denotaba sarcasmo pero la verdad no me molestaba de a mucho

Lorian solo ensancho la sonrisa y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bueno bueno perdón perdón, pero tienes que admitir que enserio te encanta.

-Por lo menos no triaste a Ian.

-Hey! tu amas a Ian… Bueno no lo amas lo amas pero si lo amas… Yo me entiendo.

-Lastimosamente yo también te entiendo

-Estamos conectadas, pero que? dejame pasar no? o es que estas con Victor…

Oh joder, ya toco el tema…

- Creias que no me iba enterar? todo el mundo sabe, y me tienes que contar que paso…

-Solo fue una simple cita- dije en voz baja mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Bella!, quien es?- pregunto mi madre desde la sala de televisión a la cual nos dirigíamos.

-Buenas tardes Caroline, Christopher.

-Buenas tardes Lorian, me alegra verte- respondi mi madre.

-A mi también me alegra verlos.

-Llevabas mucho tiempo sin venir, que tal todo- pregunto mi padre sonriendo.

-Muy bien Christopher, no había venido porque como ud debe saber, el estudio absorbe.

-Me alegra saber que te dedicas a tus estudios- dijo esta vez mi madre.

-Oh si ud sabe, tengo que mantener la beca- Lorian tenia una beca lo cual le había permitido estar en la misma universidad que yo, puesto que sus padres no poseían mucho recursos.

-Cierto se me había olvidado, pero me parece muy bien y ya sabes cualquier duda nosotros podemos ayudarte.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Caroline pero no quiero incomodarlos.

-Tranquila querida.

-Hmmm yo subiré a bañarme, ya bajo Lorian, papa, mama.-dije antes de retirarme dejando que este trío hablara.

La hora predilecta para bañarme en un día como estos era de seis a ocho de la noche, pero aquí me encontraba yo, en el baño, despojándome de mi ropa para entrar en la ducha, por que Lorian estaba ansiosa por saber como me había ido en mi dichosa cita con Victor y no era capaz de hablar conmigo en pijama y sin bañarme…

Al salir del baño vi como Lorian se encontraba en mi cuarto sentada cepillando su pelo caramelo con mi cepillo sentada en mi cama

-Hey, tu no estabas hablando con mis padres.

-Los deje ver la película, tu si te demoras en el baño, que tanto haces…

-Bañarme.

-Ok ok cámbiate, quiero salir, podemos ir a tomar un cafe y me cuentas todo!

Lorian no sabia nada sobre mi relación con Edward, aunque ella sospechaba sobre mi atracción hacia el, pero solo eso atracción y eso había sido hasta hace poco. Lo de Victor era diferente, ella siempre había dicho que Victor sentía algo por mi, aunque saliera con otras chicas, ella insistía que algún día me invitaría a salir y el día había llegado y sabia que ella no descansaría hasta conocer todo y cada uno de los detalles.

Me cambie rápido y me puse una bufanda, el pelo me había tapado todos los chupones pero quería recogerme el pelo, ademas con la bufanda no tenia que preocuparme de que algún movimiento corriera mi pelo y dejara al descubierto mi cuello.

Salimos de la casa después de despedirnos de mis padres que seguían metidos en la película, joder en serio les gustaba.

Subimos a mi auto, Lorian no poseía uno pero no importaba, nos utilizaba a nosotros como medio de transporte, mas que todo a su novio claro.

-Como llegaste a mi casa?

-En taxi por?

-Porque Ian no te trajo?

- Esta durmiendo o eso creo, ayer duro todo el día con Cullen tomando, cuando lo llame estaba durmiendo, no soporta la jaqueca pero quien lo manda? me imagino que los demás están igual, no se como soportan esas horribles resacas.

Edward había dicho la verdad, en ese sentido al menos pero era algo, después podíamos hablar de lo otro…

- aaaa…

El resto del camino hacia el centro comercial paso en silencio, bueno no en total silencio porque estábamos escuchado música y cada vez que pasaba una canción que nos entusiasmaba un poco no podíamos evitar cantarla o al menos tararearla.

-Yo invito- dije mientras hacíamos la fila.

-No hay problema Bells, gracias.

-Nah no es nada, que quieres..

-Un late y una galleta de chispas de chocolate por favor-dijo cuando llegamos a la caja.

-Lo mismo. -respondi yo, la verdad era que me encantaban las galletas de este lugar.

-Ahora si cuenta como estuvo la cita?

-Fue estupenda, fuimos a un Pub no me preguntes el nombre no lo se pero era estupendo.-Trate de sonar alegre y durante toda la conversación solo respondí basando mis palabras en los hechos que no tenían que ver con lo que pasaba en mi mente, la forma en que solo podía pensar en Edward.

Duramos unas tres horas en el centro comercial, a mi no me gustaba mucho pero después de salir del cafe Lorian me pidió que la acompañara a ver algunas cosas que necesitaba comprar y no me negué, ella no solía salir de compras seguido así que no podía negarme a acompañarla ahora que podía. Cuando salimos del centro comercial eran las 7 de la noche, lleve a Lorian a su casa antes de ir a la mía, al estar sola en el carro me di cuenta que no llevaba mi celular conmigo pero daba igual de cualquier modo no quería contestar llamadas.

Al llegara la casa encontré a mis padres durmiendo en el sofá, mire la hora en mi reloj, las 7:45, aun no era hora de comer pero si hora de empezar a cocinar, como mi madre se encontraba dormida en el pecho de mi padre decidí yo hacer la comida y cuando estuviera lista los llamaría, ellos tenían que descansar, mañana tenían turno en la mañana pero según lo que tenia entendido tenían la tarde libre después.

No quería preparar nada complicado así que hice pastas a la napolitana, era simple, rápido y no muy pesado; cuando termine de cocinar eran las 8:10, me dirigí a la sala y levante a mis padres.

Me preguntaron como me había ido con Lorian, la cena transcurrió normalmente entre preguntas de ese tipo, triviales y sin gran importancia, me contaron la película que no había podido terminar de ver, era bueno así que decidí verla algún día; al terminar de comer fuimos a la sala de estar en la cual nos quedamos hasta la diez de la noche, hora en la cual cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación, mañana tenia clases en la mañana y en la tarde, era un día pesado pero ya tenia todo preparado así que no me preocupaba mucho por lo cual pude dormir pasivamente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma comenzó a sonar a eso de las 6:05, era el primer aviso como yo ya sabia, lo cual significaba que solo me quedaban unos poco minutos de sueño, minutos que pasaron volando y tuve que levantarme para ir al baño. Las clases comenzaban a las 7:30, y a primera hora tenia que presentar e proyecto, no me convenía llegar tarde por lo que me apure y pude salir de mi casa a eso de las 7:00.

Llegue a la facultad mas rápido de lo que creía, fui a la cafetería para tomar un cafe, no había desayunado pero de cualquier forma no tenia hambre para nada. Mientras tomaba mi cafe, repasaba todo lo que tenia que decir en la presentación, cuando sentí unas manos en mis ojos, tapando mi vista, instintivamente puse mis manos encima de las que tapaban mis ojos, no las puede reconocer pero cuando escuche una risa proveniente de la persona no tenia duda de quien era.

-Sueltame Ian!

- Que paso Belly, que hay con tu buen humor?

-Tengo que estudiar …

-Yo también y no estoy amargado.

-Hola Bells..

-Hola Lori, puedes decirle a tu novio que quite sus manos de mis ojos- seguía sin poder ver pero sentí como la silla frente a la mía se movia.

-Solo esta jugando Bells…

- No lo defiendas… Necesito repasar Lori por favor y tu Ian Brown si no quitas tus sucias manos de mis ojos, ahora o no quieres averiguar que te puede pasar…

-Wow, Estas agresiva, hecha un poco mas de azúcar a su cafe Lori, creo que la necesita.- Sus manos seguían en mis ojos, estaba apunto de gritarle de nuevo cuando la puerta de la entrada a la cafetería sonó seguido con unos pasos que seguramente iban a nuestra mesa.

-Hola Edward, Como estas?- las palabras de Lorian me dejaron estática

-Hola Lori, Bien y tu?

-Estupendamente..

-Hey Cullen

-Brown, Que mas?

-Pues lo que ves, aquí jugando con Belly.

-Bella…

-Si Edward..

-Podemos hablar…

-O claro, pero si le dices a tu amiguito que me quite susmanos de mis ojos- mi voz sonó tranquila y casual algo que me impresionaba, cada vez mejoraba en esto de manejar el tono de mi voz, y ahora mi parte consiente era la que dominaba mi cerebro, lo cual me ayudaba, algo…

-Ian…

-Ok ok

-Si el te lo dice si, cierto?, Eres una maldito Brown, un maldito, ves la hora ? con las 7:20 y por tu culpa no pude repasar, me las pagaras…

-Eh, Bella …

-Lo siento Edward no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Es rapido.

-Bueno…

-A solas ….

-Listo, Chao lori, Brown, nos vemos en clase

-Chao Bells.- la voz de Lorian estaba cargada de dudas, yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Chao Belly, pero espera que hay de mi beso de despedida…

-Que te pasa Brown…

-Mi beso- dijo apuntando su mejilla mientras Lorian solo reía.

-Pudrete.- Edward estaba en la entrada de la cafetería esperando por mi, estaba atrapada pero al menos solo duraría cinco minutos, tenia la excusa, excusa valida que no podía ser refutada, tenia que asistir a clase así que no le daría el suficiente tiempo para hablar.

Después de salir de la cafetería Edward me guio hacia una bancas cerca del lugar, se quedo parado hasta que yo llegar, me encontraba unos cuantos metros detrás de el pero no era mucho, hizo un ademan con la mano indicando que me sentara y luego el se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se, no podemos seguir así…

-Sobre lo que hablamos el sábado.

-Estabas borracho..

-Pero…

-No creo que te acuerdes de todo lo que dijiste y la verdad…

-Me acuerdo de cada una de las palabras Bella…

-Y..

-Eran verdad..

-Cueles?- no podía verlo a los ojos, mi mirada estaba fija en el frente, en la gente que pasaba rumbo a la facultad.

-Cuando.. Cuando te dije que te quería, es verdad te quiero para mi.. solo para mi.

- Entonces… lo … lo que quieres decir es…- mi lado iluso había remplazado a mi lado consiente con solo esas palabras que ahora eran mas significativas para mi, dando el hecho de que ya no estaba tomado y que estaba en sus cincos sentidos.

-Quiero que nuestra relación sea diferente…

- Diferente? de que forma…- parecía que no podía encontrar las palabras algo raro en el, y mi lado iluso y enamorado se estaba volviendo cada vez mas impaciente, lo que hacia que se debilitara de alguna manera y que mi lado consiente comenzara a tomar partida. las dudas comenzaron a invadirme y de forma instintiva revise mi reloj, 7:27, no tenia tiempo, no tenia otra opción que irme de ahí, lo cual hizo que la parte dominante en mi cabeza comenzara a maldecir pero que la otra pensara con mas calma.

-Edward me tengo que ir … lo siento, quiero aclarar esto como tu quieres pero … tengo clase.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme de la banca sentí como me jalaba y me besaba en los labios, antes de soltarme su boca se acerco a mi oído en el cual me dijo ya con mas confianza que la que tenia hace poco tiempo.

- Hablamos después de clase, y acuerdate, todo lo que te dije era enserio.

No respondí, simplemente salí corriendo de forma inmadura hacia la facultad, pero de cualquier forma tenia excusa de salir corriendo así que no me preocupe por lo que pensara, tenia que llegar a clase…

**Listo, lo modifique pero no mucho, siguiendo sus peticiones lo terminare rápido pero no sabría decirles cuantos capítulos faltan, el problema es que a mi parecer sigue habiendo muchos cabos sueltos y no encuentro la forma de acabarlo rápidamente sin hacerlo mas cliché de lo que es, pero sigo esperando la Epifanía que me revele la forma de terminarlo, estoy siendo algo dramática. Perdon **

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y por sus comentarios (:**

**A.C.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

Llegue justo a tiempo a clases, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sentados, entre ellos pude divisar a Ian y a Lorian, los dos leyendo por lo cual solo los salude y seguía a mi puesto, todos esperaban ansiosos al profesor, este proyecto era importante por lo cual todo tenia que salir perfecto, aunque me era difícil pensar con claridad después de las palabras de Edward, palabras que me llenaban de felicidad, que disipaban mis dudas, pero que no salían de mi cabeza. Sacudi mi cabeza ahuyentando todo pensamiento que no estuviera relacionado

Necesitaba concentrare esto era importante y nada mas podía distraerme….

_OH MIERDA…_

La puerta se abrió sonoramente, yo ya estaba sentada en una silla al final del salón, desde donde podía ver a la puerta, por la cual entraba Victor, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al verme y subió rápidamente para llegar a mi lado.

_oh oh , tienes que pensar en algo rápido, rápido, que le digo ?, que no podemos seguir saliendo? Bueno solo fue una cita pero tal vez fue algo mas para el, le digo que es mejor ser amigos, joder eso es patético._

Estaba en shock no sabia que decirle o que hacer, lo único que hice fue sonreír forma forzada esperando que el no lo notara, pude ver como abría su boca para decir algo cuando el profesor entro a clase y todo el mundo quedo en silencio, esperando a que comenzaran a llamar a las personas para la presentación. Victor se sentó a unos puestos de distancia puesto que los que se encontraban a mi alrededor ya estaban ocupados.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de entre mis labios sin darme cuenta, tenia tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a decir, bueno la verdad no tenia tiempo, pero al menos se podía posponer hasta el final de los proyectos.

.:…:….:….:…:…:…:…..:…..:….:…..:…..:…..:…..:….:…..:…:…..:…:…..:…:…:…..:…:…:…:…..:…..::…:…:…..:…..:….:…:….:…:…:…:…..:

Después de 3 horas, 3 largas horas en las cuales cada uno de los estudiantes paso a presentar su proyecto, incluyéndome, salimos por fin, me sentía liberada de al fin haber terminado con eso pero también sentía ansiedad por el hecho de tener que hablar con Victor, aclarar las cosas con el antes de poder reunirme con Edward en paz.

-Hey B… Que cuentas?

- Hola Victor…

-Wow cuidado demuestras mas emoción por verme, yo que pensé que me amabas- dijo teatralmente con la mano en el corazón pero después de poco tiempo cambio la expresión- bah se que amas… por que tan aburrida…

- No es nada estoy normal, solo que tenemos que hablar.

- Suena mal lo que me tienes que decir.

-No no, no es nada malo- respondí no muy segura.

- Si claro ya tengo mejores expectativas…- dijo de forma sarcástica, sin dejar de sonreír. Por mi parte reí de forma quedada lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de Victor se apagara un poco.

-Enserio B, que es lo que me tienes que decir…

-Yo, yo….

-Bells, Belly Bells, AHI ESTAS! Oh pero si esta la linda parejita, se me había olvidado preguntarles, que tal fue la cita?- Ian venia tomado de la mano con Lorian que solo podía reír al ver mi cara de sorpresa y enojo a la vez, Victor tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer la mención de nosotros como pareja le hacia feliz, Oh oh esto estaba mal…

-Hola Bells

-Hola Lori

Victor me rodeo de la cintura y me acerco a el causando las risas de Ian y Lorian.

- Pues yo digo que bien y tu B que piensas?

-Oh si genial pero, Ian no somos novios…,

- Ouch, Victor, eso me sono a rechazo…. Estas mal Knight

-Oh callate Brown, es verdad no somos novios, aun…- Victor hablaba muy seguro de si mismo y como si yo no estuviera presente, tenia unas ganas inmensas de callarlo y decirle las cosas como eran pero no podía en frente de Ian y Lorian

Ian reía estruendosamente, yo simplemente tenia la mirada fija en el, mirada llena de odio y fastidio, estaba tan ocupada en eso que no me di cuenta cuando Victor inclino su cabeza hacia la mía tratando de besarme, por mi parte puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo cuando escuche como una voz detrás mío me llamaba.

-Bella….

Empuje a Victor de forma brusca, y si no hubiera sido por esa voz tan familiar me hizo voltear de una solo vez, hubiera recibido un golpe de mi parte por atrevido. Las risas de Ian pararon de repente y sentí como los ojos de Lorian estaban fijos en mi, pero

-Edward…

.

.

.

**Edward's POV.**

Las nauseas hicieron que me levantara de la cama una vez mas para dirigirme al baño, era la cuarta vez que vomitaba, definitivamente había tomado de mas. Tenia jaqueca, sentía como todo me daba vueltas y me faltaban ánimos, así que después de vomitar bilis porque ya no tenia nada en el estomago, todo había sido expulsado en las tres veces anteriores, me cepille los dientes para tratar de quitar el ardor de mi garganta inútilmente, volví a tirarme en la cama, en donde comencé a dar vueltas tratando de encontrar la mejor posición para dormir, mi habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas tapaban todo pero estaba seguro que ya era de día, antes de volver a quedarme dormido puede ver como en e despertador de la mesa de noche la hora marcaba 2:30, no le di importancia, era domingo, podía dormir todo el día…

Cuando decidí levantarme eran ya las 6 de la tarde, con mi mente ya despejada podía ver como pequeños recuerdos de la noche pasada volvían a mi, imágenes de Alex, Daniel e Ian tomando y riendo en la casa de Alex, eso lo recordaba, imágenes de la casa de Bella, oh oh, que hice?, Mierda Mierda Mierda. Puede que cuando estoy borracho no pierdo el control, pero suelo decir mas cosas de lo que debería.

Tenia que llamar a Bella, preguntarle que era lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, la razón por la que había ido a su casa en la madrugada. Donde estaba mi malparido celular, mierda mierda mierda. No había hablado con Bella después de su cita con Knight, después de lo que dijo, después de verla salir junto a ese bastardo; era difícil describir lo que había sentido en ese momentos, eran celos, cosa que nunca antes había sentido, todas las "relaciones" que había tenido antes carecían de sentimientos, era simplemente para pasar el rato y las mujeres con las que me había involucrado sabían que era así, no podían esperar nada mas de mi.

Pero con Bella era diferente, al principio pensé que era una simple estupidez, que podía seguir como antes, no entendía porque la gente decía que las amistades eran arruinadas con sexo, por Dios, es como tratar de arruinar un helado con chispas de chocolate* y Bella estaba de acuerdo con eso; pero ahora entendía, lo que había sentido ese día mostraba algo mas que un sentimiento de amigos, joder me había enamorado de Isabella Swan. Pase mis manos por mi cabello de forma desesperada, tenia que recordar que putas había dicho, de que había hablado, cuan grave era lo que mi ser borracho hacia dicho.

Oh mierda.

Mas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, imágenes y palabras, palabras que yo había dicho, palabras que mostraban mis sentimientos, podía ver la cara de Bella, tenia un brillo en los ojos pero su voz dudaba.

_Hablaremos cuando estés sobrio_

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, no sabia como interpretarlas pero me imagine que eso daba esperanzas, esperanzas a este sentimiento que había surgido de imprevisto y que podía ser correspondido.

Pude sentir como mi pecho se incoaba de felicidad, así que esto se sentía estar enamorado, pues no estaba mal…

Entre al baño, me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha, la jaqueca seguía, definitivamente esta era una de las peores resacas que había tenido pero no importaba, la alegría que me daba este sentimiento y las esperanzas que tenia hacían que el dolor menguara un poco. El agua caliente también me ayudaba a relajarme, no podía entender porque, depuse de dormir todo el día, seguía cansado y agotado.

Dure mas de media hora en la ducha, con la esperanza de que el agua me relajara, algo que sirvió pero solo en parte, salí del baño y me cambie rápidamente, tenia hambre, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior y todo eso había parado en las tuberías.

Cuando llegue a la cocina pude ver que el reloj marcaba las 7de la noche, en mi mente todavía tenia a Bella y sus palabras, pero necesitaba comer antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Busque desesperadamente en la nevera para solo encontrarla medio vacía y sin nada que comer. Era domingo, el día libre de Nelly, la cocinera, tenia el día libre.

Alcance mi celular y pedí algo de comer, mientras esperaba acostado en el sofá de la sala, mirando al techo, comencé a pensar que hacer con lo de Bella, tenia que hablar con ella, ella había dicho que hablaríamos cuando estuviera sobrio, ya estaba sobrio, pero no me sentía preparado para enfrentar la situación, era nuevo en todo esto de los sentimientos y podía sentir como la inseguridad entraba a mi, como las dudas me atrapaban, Bella parecía confundida cuando le dije todo, pero nunca rechazo mis sentimientos, según lo que me acordaba, ella siempre trato de dar como excusa el hecho que yo estaba borracho y no sabia lo que decía. Yo estaba borracho pero si sabia lo que decía!. Pero las dudas que ahora me inundaban era por el hecho de que si Bella sentía algo por mi, no veía la razón por la cual había salido con Knight. Millones de suposiciones llegaban a mi cabeza, pros y contras, los pros ganaban a los contras, pero la inseguridad seguía ahí, inhabilitando, sin tener el valor para coger el celular y marcar el numero de Bella, poder ir a su casa o simplemente enviarle un estúpido he insignificante mensaje para hacerle saber que me acordaba de lo que había dicho la noche anterior, que estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y si todo salía bien, pedirle que fuera mi novia, enserio.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, recibí rápidamente la comida y volví al sofá, en donde en menos de 10 minutos ya había acabado, cuando subí a mi cuarto eran ya las 8:00 y tenia que estudiar puesto que mañana tenia un examen.

Ya había decidido que hacer, esperaría hasta mañana, tenia toda la noche para pensar que decirle, para prepararme mentalmente para cualquier tipo de respuesta que ella me tuviera.

_Eres patético, _Escuche como una voz en mi cabeza decía eso, si era patético, cobarde pero… demonios no tengo excusas… Pero estaba decidido, mañana seria el dia.

-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-

El despertador sonó strepitosamente, con una mano tante la mesa en busca de este para apagarlo, me levante perezosamente y entre al baño, maldita sea el lunes.

Me duché y cambie en tiempo récord, cuando revise la hora en mi celular antes de entrar a mi auto pude ver que eran las 7:00, hoy tenia clase a las 8:00 pero Bella tenia clase a las 7:30 así que tenia que llegar rápido para poder verla antes de que fuera a clase.

Llegue a la facultad, a eso de las 7:15, busque con la mirada el auto de Bella, estaba a unos cuantos autos del mío, ya había llegado. Recorri con la mirada el aparcamiento, no estaba ahí, por lo que supuse que había ido a la cafetería, la mayoría de las veces se venia sin desayunar y siempre la hallaba en aquel lugar.

Al entrar al lugar escuche como una voz conocida hablaba.

-Solo esta jugando Bells…

voltee mi cabeza hacia una mesa en la esquina izquierda del establecimiento, pude ver la espalda del que supuse que era Ian y al otro lado de la mesa a la propietaria de la voz.

- No lo defiendas… Necesito repasar Lori por favor y tu Ian Brown si no quitas tus sucias manos de mis ojos, ahora o no quieres averiguar que te puede pasar…

Al escuchar la voz de Bella no pude evitar sonreír, siempre me había causado gracia verla molesta y al parecer ahora lo estaba.

-Wow, Estas agresiva, hecha un poco mas de azúcar a su cafe Lori, creo que la necesita.

Después e las palabras de Ian, me comencé a acercar a la mesa, tenia que hablar con Bella y el tiempo se agotaba

-Hola Edward, Como estas?

-Hola Lori, Bien y tu?

-Estupendamente..

-Hey Cullen - dijo Ian con sus manos tapando los ojos de Bella

-Brown, Que mas?

-Pues lo que ves, aquí jugando con Belly.- Bella tenia una expresión seria y parecía tensa.

-Bella…

-Si Edward..

-Podemos hablar…

Espere con ansias su respuesta, tenia que hablar con ella pero los nervios volvían a mi.

-O claro, pero si le dices a tu amiguito que me quite sus manos de mis ojos- su voz sonó tranquila pero algo forzada, la verdad perecía molesta por la broma de Ian

-Ian…

-Ok ok

-Si el te lo dice si, cierto?, Eres una maldito Brown, un maldito, ves la hora ? son las 7:20 y por tu culpa no pude repasar, me las pagaras…- Bella parecía furiosa, una risa intento escapar de mi pero me contuve al recordar lo que tenia que hacer, solo me quedaban 10 minutos

-Eh, Bella …

-Lo siento Edward no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Es rapido.- Respondi de forma desesperada

-Bueno…

-A solas ….

-Listo, Chao lori, Brown, nos vemos en clase- se despidió rápidamente de ellos, yo solamente la esperaba, aprovechando el momento para contemplarla como un estúpido.

-Chao Bells.-

-Chao Belly, pero espera que hay de mi beso de despedida…

Solo sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Ian, este chico quería morir…

-Que te pasa Brown…- la voz de Bella destilaba veneno, pero de una extraña forma la seguía viendo adorable, lo único que cambia era que ese tipo de actitud la hacia ver sexy…. Joder estoy llevado

-Mi beso- las risas de Lorian eran imparable y el rostro de Bella epico

-Pudrete.- Simplemente se voltio hasta la entrada donde yo estaba esperándola y sin mediar palabras la conduje hacia unas bancas cerca de ahi.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se, no podemos seguir así…

-Sobre lo que hablamos el sábado.

-Estabas borracho..- seguía con eso, tenia que hacerle saber que eso no tenia nada que ver..

-Pero…

-No creo que te acuerdes de todo lo que dijiste y la verdad…

-Me acuerdo de cada una de las palabras Bella…- me acordaba, sabia lo que había dicho y quería que ella lo supiera.

-Y..

-Eran verdad..- solte simplemente esperando alguna reacción de su parte, ella simplemente miraba al frente, sin poder mirarme fijamente.

-Cueles?- Demonios, cada vez mas difícil, las dudas volvían, pero tenia que seguir.

-Cuando.. Cuando te dije que te quería, es verdad te quiero para mi.. solo para mi.- no me importo sonar autoritario, la quería, quería que fuera mia.

- Entonces… lo … lo que quieres decir es…- al escuchar sus palabras pude retomar algo de confianza, parecía esperanzada y eso me daba esperanzas.

-Quiero que nuestra relación sea diferente…

- Diferente? de que forma…- iba a contestar pero antes de eso pude ver como chequeaba la hora y quedaba aterrada.

-Edward me tengo que ir … lo siento, quiero aclarar esto como tu quieres pero … tengo clase.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse la tome del brazo y ya, con la confianza recuperada después de ver lo nerviosa que estaba le dije.

- Hablamos después de clase, y acuerdate, todo lo que te dije era enserio.

Pude ver como su expresión cambiaba, tenia una expresión sorprendida y antes de que me diera cuenta salió corriendo. Una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios mientras la veía correr, ya había dicho lo que tenia que decir, solo faltaba hacerlo oficial.

**Hey, me demore cierto? no se muy bien cuantos días llevo sin actualizar, no tengo noción del tiempo, las vacaciones afecta.**

**Espero que les guste y gracias de nuevo por todos los Reviews.**

**Que tal el POV de Edward? bueno?, opinen :)**

**A.C**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

.

.

.

_-Bella…._

_Empuje a Victor de forma brusca, y si no hubiera sido por esa voz tan familiar me hizo voltear de una solo vez, hubiera recibido un golpe de mi parte por atrevido. Las risas de Ian pararon de repente y sentí como los ojos de Lorian estaban fijos en mi, pero _

_-Edward…_

Edward me miraba confundido, Victor trato de acercarse a mi y tomar mi cintura pero yo me sacudí apartando mi cuerpo del suyo, la expresión de Edward cambio a una que no pude identificar; rápidamente se acerco a donde yo estaba y me tomo por la cintura.

- Aléjate, Knight

-Que quieres Cullen?

-Ya te dije, que te alejes- Edward parecía irritado, nunca se había llevado bien con Victor y dado a la situación lo entendí.- Si no quieres que te parta la cara por haber tratado de besar a Bella sin su consentimiento.

Lo que dijo me asusto pero a la misma vez me alegro el hecho de que las cosas no se hubieran mal interpretado.

-Quien te dice que no quería?- nunca había visto a Victor actuar de aquella forma, me extrañaba, no tenia esa sonrisa arrogante que normalmente poseía, su semblante era serio.

Edward rió amargamente en respuesta para volver rápidamente a tomar una posición seria.

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta, te rechazo, ella no te quiere.

- Wow, tenemos a un amigo celoso aquí al parecer- no sabia como intervenir, pero tenia que hacer algo, aclarar las cosas. Mire a mis lados para darme cuenta que Ian y Lorian ya no estaba donde se encontraban antes, pude ver como Lorian arrastraba a su novio fuera de la escena. Volvi mi mirada a lo importante en este momento, Edward me había movido de forma que quedara detrás de su cuerpo, ¿que putas estaba pasando?, tenia que hablar, esto estaba pasando por no haber arreglado las cosas con Victor, ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al aceptar una cita con el.

- Novio…

-Que?- dijo Victor sorprendido y por mi parte también lo estaba, que acababa de decir Edward?, no tenia sentido, estaba en shock y dentro de mi mis dos partes luchaban por tomar el control de mi cabeza.

- Su novio como escuchaste ahora la dejas en paz por las buenas o por las malas.- seguía sorprendida por las palabras de Edward pero tuve que salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo a Victor.

-Bella… Es eso cierto?- Su tono de voz se había apaciguado, su tono ahora denotaba decepción, decepción la cual no entendía.

-Pues.. pues de eso… eh.. de eso te quería hablar.

-Ah, oh claro- parecía irritado y yo no sabia que decir, tenia que hablar con Edward después de esto- Solo una pregunta mas… Por que putas saliste conmigo si estabas con el ?

- Yo… yo…. Edward y yo… no habíamos…..

- Oh y planeas decirme que en solo dos días se volvieron novios si claro.- sentí como Edward se alejaba de mi lado y en un movimiento rápido levanto a Victor del cuello de la camisa, de la misma forma en la que había hecho antes de la cita.

- Mira knight, si aprecias tu maldita y miserable vida, es mejor que dejes de hablarle así a Bella. No te quiere, entiendelo, deja de ser una maldita perra lloraba y largate, por tu bien cara bonita.

La voz de Edward era cortante y acida, no pude evitar el estremecimiento pero no me importo, lo estaba haciendo para protegerme, había evitado mucho, la actitud de Victor justificaba su comportamiento a mi parecer. Pude ver como Ian se acercaba a la escena, pero para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, seguido por Lorian la cual tenia una expresión de preocupación que podía suponer era muy parecida a la mía; Edward soltó a Victor el cual se arreglo la camisa, congrio amargamente y se fue.

No sabia como sentirme en ese momento, la amistad con Victor seria difícil de recuperar, no sabia que hacer ahora, las cosas se habían aclarado, de la peor forma imaginable pero se habían aclarado.

Edward se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, su expresión ahora era diferente, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que no tarde en corresponder.

-Bella, se que sonara raro, pero Te amo…

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, ya no importaba nada mas, me había dicho que me amaba.

-Yo también.

La cara de Edward se ilumino de felicidad y pude suponer que la mia estaria igual, subio su mano y acaricio mi mejilla antes de juntar sus labios con los mios.

El beso distaba de cualquier otro, este carecía de la necesidad salvaje que caracterizaba a la mayoría de nuestro besos anteriores, era un beso suave y tierno, un beso que duro mas de lo pensado pero que nunca subió de tono y cuando nos separamos no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro.

Edward tomo mi mano y halo un poco de mi antes de decirme.

-Vamosa un lugar mas privado, no crees?

-Aja.- dije perdida en su mirada, sus ojos tenia una nueva emoción, un nuevo brillo que me fascinaba, no sabia si en realidad existía ese brillo o era simplemente mi imaginación que al estar enamorada veía todo de forma diferente.

Llegamos a su auto, abrió mi puerta y subí a el, Edward rodeo el auto y entro rapidamente, parecia emocionado y feliz.

- A donde iremos?

-Te acuerdas que hicimos el primer día en que nuestros padres nos obligaron a salir juntos porque decían que deberíamos "congeniar"

Reí un poco al acordarme de las palabras de nuestros padres, yo siempre había sido una chica muy cerrada y Edward siempre me lo había criticado.

-Claro que me acuerdo, como olvidarme de la primera vez que jugué paintball. Sabes, sigo molesta contigo por aquel morado.

Edward rio antes de acercase a mi y plantar un sonoro beso en mis labios, volvió su vista al frente pero su mano derecha tomo la mía y comenzó a acariciarla.

El campo de Paintball quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era grande y los fines de semana estaba muy concurrido, pero hoy, siendo lunes prácticamente solo, había solamente algunas pocas personas con las cual me imaginaba podríamos jugar.

Cuando llegamos Edward abrió mi puerta y tomo mi mano, me condujo hasta la entrada de este donde paro en seco he hizo que lo viera de nuevo a los ojos.

- Casi se me olvida algo.

-Que?- pregunte confundida.

- Pues mira, antes de entrar a jugar con balas de pintura tengo algo pendiente que hacer

-Si?

- Aja, algo de suma importancia.

-Que es?

- Quieres ser mi novia?- una risa escapo de mi antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

-Tomo eso como un si- dijo con mis labios aun sobre los de el.

- Yo creo que si .

- Genial.- Respondio rodeando de la cintura y alzando por los aires, después de unos segundos me bajo de nuevo y se separo un poco de mi.- Ahora, que dices?, recordamos aquel día?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

- Oh claro, pero tengo que advertirte, he mejorado mucho desde entonces.

**FIN**

**Oh el fin, el tan esperado fin, se que no fue muy bueno pero aquí esta, el final feliz que todas querían :)**

**Gracias a todas las que leyeron esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. Todavia no se si hacer un epilogo pero creo que no tiene mucho sentido hacerlo.**

**A.C**


	11. Extra

**Edward POV. **

-Un dos tres, piedra, papel o tijeras.

- Ha!, tijeras gana a papel, Perdedor- dijo Bella abriendo y cerrando los dedos en contra mi mano estirada simulando que cortaba el papel.

- Swan eres una tramposa- había visto como había cambiado rápidamente de piedra a tijera cuando se dio cuenta que yo tenia papel.

- Tu eres un mal perdedor Cullen, acéptalo te gane cariño.

- Mal perdedor?. oh si cierto soy yo el que deja de jugar monopolio cuando caigo en la propiedad de otro.- dije recordando como había abandonado el juego.

Estábamos en mi casa, mas específicamente en mi cuarto, era martes, hoy no habíamos tenido clases por alguna estúpida razón la cual ni pregunte, solo me alegre del hecho de poder pasar todo el día con mi novia.

-¡ Estaba quebrada!

- Quebrada? es un juego!

-Nop, no cuenta, estaba quebrada

- Y que hay de la ves que tiraste el parques porque corone una ficha primero que tu, Oh amor necesitas mejorar esa actitud- dije simplemente para molestarla, pero ademas no quería hacer lo que tenia que hacer. La razón por la cual estábamos jugando piedra papel o tijeras y por la que estaba argumentando tanto era que con esto estábamos decidiendo a cual de los dos le tocaría hacer el strip-tease. Le había propuesto a Bella, cuando llegamos a mi casa y yo ya estaba encima de ella tratando de rasgarle ese estúpido pantalón tan ceñido a sus perfectas piernas y que marcaba tan bien su trasero, vino a mi mente la fantasía que había tenido desde hace tiempo y cuando se la comente en medio de besos y caricias, mientras me restregaba contra ella como un maldito perro. Ella había parado de repente y me había dicho que ella también había tenido la fantasía, que quería que YO le hiciera un strip-tease .

- Jadda Jadda Jadda, callate, menos palabras y mas acción, quiero verte bailar- dijo Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y acomodándose sobre mi regazo las piernas a mis costados, instintivamente puse mis manos en su pequeña cintura, apretándola y haciéndola moverse de arriba a baja para hacer fricción entre nosotros, rub rub rub, se oía el roce entre las telas, yo me encontraba totalmente excitado y no quería esperar mas, Bella gemía suavemente y se movía mas rápido causando un gruñido de placer saliera de mi, necesitaba tomarla ya.

Acerque su rostro al mío y la bese con necesidad, cogí los bordes de su blusa y comencé a subirla pero ella se detuvo en esos momentos de nuevo, se separo un poco de mi y sonrió pícaramente.

-No, no, no… todavía sigo esperando mi bailecito privado. Vamos no seas así, tendrás recompensa y lo sabes- al terminar de decir esto lamió mis labios, se paro de mi regazo, tomo mi mano y me jalo para que me levantara de mi cama.

-Bella.. de verdad tengo que….

-Sh Sh Sh… Edward - su mano que estaba en mi pecho comenzó a descender lentamente- Aw Edward, no sabes cuanto lo deseo- su mano había llegado a mi entrepierna y yo ya había comenzado a dejar de pensar- Vamos amor, hazlo, por mi cariño.- había metido su pequeña y delgada mano entre mis pantalones y acariciaba mi miembro totalmente despierto y dispuesto por encima de la delgada y estorbosa tela de los bóxers. Asentí como un idiota, ella sonrío ampliamente y me paro justo enfrente de la cama, se acerco al equipo de sonido y puso música, una canción que no pude reconocer, corrió hacia la cama de nuevo y de sentó justo al frente mío.

**Bella POV.**

Edward parecía desorientado y con una mirada lo incité a seguir, el comenzó a moverse de forma torpe primero, sin saber bien que hacer, hice un amago de bostezo antes de decirle.

- Cariño, mas emoción!

Edward comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, bueno los únicos tres que quedaban abrochados puesto que los demás yo misma me había encargado de desabrocharlos, se quito la camisa lentamente, al ritmo de la música, ya estaba cogiendo el tiro al parecer y yo ya estaba comenzando a calentarme con aquel baile.

Tiro la camisa hacia a mi cara, la quite rápidamente para poder seguir viendo como movía la pelvis de forma sugerente y ver sus músculos contraerse, su abdomen fortalecido y sus brazos fuertes. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón, del cual se destaca un bulto grande que presionaba contra el cierre, estaba ansiosa esperando que bajara sus pantalones y liberara su miembro, al cual me había encariñado mucho durante estos ocho meses, ese miembro largo y grueso que había entrada y salido tantas veces de mi. Bajo sus pantalones quedando solo en bóxer y siguiendo con el baile, no podía mas, mi mano derecha descendía por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo, desabroche a mi vez mis pantalones e introduje mi mano dentro de ellos, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio.

Edward al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que trataba hacer, sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo y lo próximo que vi fue a el encima mío, bajando desesperadamente mis pantalones.

-Lo.. lo hiciste … mu…muy bien- dije de forma entre cortada.

-Me alegro que te halla gustado, no lo repetiré- antes de que pudiera responderle me beso, cuando se fue a separar para seguir por mi cuello mordí su labio.

- Pero, porque?- subió mi camisa y tuve que alzar los brazos para que esta se pudiera deslizar fuera.

- Primero tendrás que devolverme el favor- su voz era ronca y hablaba rápido, sus manos pasado por mi espalda y desabrocho mi sostén y sus manos atraparon rápidamente mis senos, los apretó haciendome gemir. Su boca bajo a mi seno izquierdo y su mano seguía acariciando el derecho.

- Cua… cuando quieras- respondí olvidando la pena que me había frenado a hacerlo hace pocos minutos.

- Perfecto….- sus manos dejaron mis senos y bajaron por mi estomago hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas, jugo con el pero no lo bajo, simplemente metió su mano derecha y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi clítoris.

- E… Edward…- baje mis manos a sus bóxers, no aguantaba mas,lo quería dentro de mi y sus dedos que se encontraban tratando de apaciguar un poco el deseo solo estaban logrando que quisiera mas.

- impaciente?- pregunto jadiando.

- si.. si y.. mucho.

-Que quieres?

- No.. no.. hay .. tie tiempo para juegos- no estaba para preliminares, había sido suficiente con lo de antes.

- Solo dime que es lo que quieres querida- saco su mano de mis bragas y se detuvo por un momento.

- Te quiero dentro de mi, ya!

- Eso era lo único que quería escuchar- rasgo mis bragas de encaje blanco mientras yo bajaba sus bóxer hasta la mitad de sus muslos dejando libre a su miembro que yo ya conocía tan bien pero que no dejaba de impresionarme cada vez que se hallaba así de excitado. lo acaricie mientras el bajaba sus bóxers por completo, tomo mi mano y la alejo de su miembro gruñendo, separo mis piernas aun mas y entro rápidamente llenando por complete, haciendome sentir completa al fin.

- Ugh edward… mmm si- dije incoherentemente.

Edward comenzó a moverse rápidamente y yo seguí su ritmo, estábamos acostumbrados, ya conocíamos el ritmo que nos podría llevar al clímax al mismo tiempo.

- Mas…. mas ..ra..rapido

- como ordenes preciosa- Edward acelero y yo perdí consciencia de mi ser, solo podía sentir como entraba y salía rápidamente de mi, escuchar su respiración errática y mis gemidos.

Su mano por mi abdomen y llego al lugar donde nos uníamos, con sus dos dedos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, haciendo que llegara rápidamente al clímax, el siguió rápido y fuerte como me encantaba hasta que, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi segundo orgasmo, me aviso de forma entrecortada que se venia, con esas palabras llegamos juntos.

- Wow.

-Yep, soy muy bueno no?

- Enserio Cullen?

-Es molestando preciosa, que quieres hacer el resto de la tarde?- me pregunto cuando los dos estuvimos acostados uno al lado del otro y con las respiraciones calmadas.

- Que te parece jugar monopolio?- dijo tratando de bromear y Edward rio estruendosamente antes de asentir.

-Ok, ok, espero que no quiebres.

- No lo creo, sabes , el banco me podría dar dinero extra- dije subiendo encima de el.

- oh si?

-yep, tenemos una relación estrecha,

-Me alegro- dijo Edward antes de levantarse y acomodarme sobre su miembro que ya se encontraba de nuevo erecto.- Me encantaría saber cuan estrecha es.

- lo suficiente- respondí antes de besarlo.

**Hey, bueno se que no es un epilogo, no se como hacer epílogos pero es algo así como un extra, de agradecimiento a todas uds que han puesto de favorita la historia. Espero que les guste chicas y gracias por leer :)**

**A.C out **


End file.
